young and beautiful
by LilyOkumura12
Summary: Karma es un aspirante a burócrata quien nació con un don para el arte, sin embargo en un giro de eventos gracias al Dios de la muerte pierde su inspiración o por lo menos es así hasta que conoce a Nagisa un joven quien se convierte en su única esperanza para recuperar su inspiración, pero ¿Detrás del arte se encontrara su corazón? o ¿Encontrara un nuevo sentimiento lejos del mismo?
1. Inspiración Quebrantada

**Young and Beautiful**

" _ **Inspiración Quebrantada"**_

 _ **Alguna vez te has detenido a preguntarte, ¿Por qué existen los artistas?, ¿Cómo pueden existir personas con semejante talento capaces de crear cosas tan llenas de belleza?, y más aun ¿Por qué las crean?, ¿Qué es aquello que sienten o esperan demostrar?, ¿Qué es aquello que los enamora?, ¿lo que aman o temen más que a nada?, ¿lo que odian con todas sus fuerzas? La verdad es que ni ellos mismos tienen una respuesta, o quizás son tantas al mismo tiempo que la misma respuesta se corrompe.**_

 _ **Muchos artistas dicen que los hacen por fama, otros por ser un buen negocio y algunos por el simple placer de que sus sentimientos sean escuchados por medio de sus obras, sin embargo la verdad a todo esto, es que las respuestas a aquellas preguntas siguen siendo un completo misterio aun sin responder.**_

\- Karma-kun, Karma-kun. - La dulce voz de una dama en sus años dorados llamaba al pequeño demonio de rojos cabellos que yacía acostado en aquel piso de madera final al tiempo que deslizaba las hebras de un pincel en un cuaderno creando una réplica del encantador jardín que estaba frente a él, en un lienzo antes blanco y ahora lleno de los bellos fluctuantes colores de acuarela.

\- Oh, ¿Te ha pasado algo bueno hoy? tal y como utilizas esos colores pareces muy feliz, ¿Te divertiste en la escuela? - Pregunto de nuevo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en un mullido cojín al lado de su nieto y peinaba un poco sus canosos cabellos acomodándolos en un moño para que no estorbaran en su trabajo, y menos cuando veía al infante crear aquellos escenarios.

\- No en realidad. - Expreso casi con pereza terminando el ultimo trazo de una de las macetas que se veían frente a la casa para terminar aquello, aunque lo cierto fue que rio a carcajadas en su interior al recordar una pequeña broma con mostaza picante que le había jugado a un compañero y la razón principal por la cual estaba en casa de su abuela, pues sus padres al estar tan ocupados en viajes de negocios a duras penas tenían tiempo para él, cosa que lo volvía muy cerrado y callado con el mundo exterior, aunque adoraba jugar bromas pesadas, hacer travesuras y mucho más meterse en aquellas peleas infantiles que siempre ganaba gracias a tener una fuerza que sobrepasaba a la mayoría de los niños de su edad.

\- Karma-Kun, tus dibujos son tan preciosos, no es necesario usar palabras para para decir lo que sientes, solo basta con detenerse un momento a verlos. - Explicaba esta mientras comenzaba a acariciar aquellas hebras del color del fuego que correspondían al infante.

\- Abuela, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si estoy feliz o triste solo con ver mis dibujos, además, yo no puedo ser artista, mis padres no lo aprobarían además... - Un semblante algo oscuro y travieso corrompió el rostro antes angelical del niño dándole la imagen de un pequeño demonio mientras reía. - Quiero un trabajo donde pueda manipular a muchos cerdos como marionetas.

La abuela no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello, a veces tratar de comprender a su nieto resultaba increíblemente difícil y casi imposible, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo amara más que nada, más sabiendo a lo que tendría que enfrentarse en un futuro, ella misma lo sabía, al fin y al cabo se había casado con un Akabane y conocía mejor que nadie aquella sangre pesada. Su nieto seguramente sería forzado a estudiar economía, leyes, política o medicina como profesiones de élite, pero, ella no deseaba que dejara a un lado aquel don con el que había nacido, y con el que podía expresar lo que de verdad sentía su corazón al mundo.

\- Abuela, ¿Pasa algo? Te ves triste. - Expreso el pequeño dejando a un lado todas las cosas relacionadas a sus pinturas y apegándose a la dama se acostó en su regazo y allí reposo.

\- No es nada, Karma. - Confeso al fin volviendo acariciar aquellos suaves cabellos. - Quiero que me hagas una promesa. - Pidió al fin mientras dirigía un momento si vista al cielo, inhalando profundamente el dulce aroma de la brisa primaveral.

\- Una promesa... - Aquello tomo totalmente desprevenido al diablillo quien de inmediato volvió su mirada a su abuela viéndola sonreír con aquella calidez que le daba una calma sin igual.

-Karma, tus obras son preciosas, a través de ellas puedo ver tus pensamientos y sentimientos, cuando estas feliz, cuando estas molesto, cuando temes por algo, eso lo entiendo bien, porque soy tu abuela... - La mujer paseo sus ojos dorados por todas las obras que el pequeño había dejado en su casa desde pinturas hasta pequeñas esculturas.- Por eso quiero que me prometas que sin importar la carrera que elijas en un futuro, dejaras de dibujar, ¿Sí?

El infante no entendía aquello, no sabía porque razón tendría que dejar aquello, sabía que quería estudiar algo que le permitiera manipular a las personas, pero... jamás dejaría a un lado el arte, y menos ahora. - Lo prometo abuela... - Dijo enlazando su meñique al ajeno antes de comenzar a reír juntos.

Aquellos días fueron los mejores de su tierna infancia, o por lo menos fue así hasta que una enfermedad tomo la vida de aquella dama que tanto quería, a la cual sin importar nada mantendría su promesa, promesa que había hecho la última primavera con aquella mujer, y la misma que hizo en su lecho de muerte al dejar unos narcisos en su tumba. Esa fue la última vez que vio su abuela, y al mismo tiempo, la primera vez que comenzó a ver el mundo a través de los ojos de ella.

Los recuerdos de aquella promesa aún seguían mostrándose claramente, sin importar los cambios o el tiempo, a veces podía incluso sentir el cálido tacto de la mano de su abuela, y eso era suficiente para hacer sonreír vagamente a aquel demonio que ahora contaba con 24 años de edad, por fin estaba a punto de terminar sus estudios y convertirse en un burócrata como había deseado desde tiempo atrás, aunque aún seguía llevando una vida muy solitaria, al punto de lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo se trataba de una joven rubia, Rio Nakamura, quien había estudiado diplomacia, sus formas de ver el mundo se compaginaban perfectamente, aunque nada parecía hacerlos salir de aquel cruel infierno en el que se encontraban, sin embargo aún en medio de las llamas aún quedaba una pequeña salida, o en este caso, un escape gracias a los festivales de arte a los cuales siempre asistía.

Era uno de los mejores en su clase, el primero en realidad, ya a su corta edad tenía un puesto en el gobierno después de la graduación, todo parecía el de acuerdo a su plan de vida, no obstante parecía que le faltaba, era un extraño sentimiento el que lo agobiaba ahora, pues era como tener todo y al mismo tiempo no tener nada, definitivamente era algo que odiaba.

La ventana de su habitación estaba abierta, y una brisa otoñal comenzaba a entrar alborotando los rojos cabellos del joven que estaba vestido con ropas oscuras, al tiempo que se acomodaba en un banquillo y daba unas ultimas pinceladas a un lienzo apoyado en un caballete, esa noche había un pequeño festival, y el junto a un par de amigos estaban invitados, y no podía fallarles, aunque como era costumbre dejaba sus pinturas para último momento gracias a sus estudios y proyectos. Tenía que aceptarlo, ahora más que nunca estaba agotado, y no dibujaba como antes, pero ahora no era momento de arrojar todo por la borda, menos cuando le faltaba tan poco para acabar.

Una, dos, tres pinceladas en diferentes colores fueron más que necesarias para su nueva creación: En el lienzo de mostraba un camino invernal, arboles llenos de hielo y cristal junto a la nieve cayendo de un cielo nublado, en el lejanía unas siluetas de dos personas desapareciendo y una sombrilla en el punto focal principal, junto a un farol, creyó que con eso sería más que suficiente para un festival junto a un par de sus obras previas que ya habían ganado, sin más solo se apartó, dejando el óleo secar y el pincel reposar en un recipiente lleno de agua donde habían otros, ahora solo quedaba arreglarse, antes que sus amigos comenzaran a molestarlo con que se apresurara, sobretodo Maehara con su vaga excusa de "Quiero mostrarle mi arte a las señoritas" cuando en realidad solo deseaba estar de "Casanova" con ellas, cosa que le parecía divertido, ya que el amor no era algo que le interesara, pero controlar a las personas eso ya era otra cosa, otra cosa que si despertaba el demonio interno que tanto lo hacía divertirse, al igual que las miles de peleas que tenía cuando era un joven estudiante de secundaria, aunque no hubiera acabado aun a esas alturas.

Un largo baño fue su recompensa después de una noche en vela por estudio gracias a un parcial y un día de trabajo en su nueva obra, aquel torrencial de agua caliente era la gloría, salió de la ducha con una toalla atada en su cadera y en su cabello para secarlo, dio algunos pasos hasta su armario y allí abrió la puerta buscando algo que ponerse, casi siempre iba a aquellos eventos de traje y corbata, pero en aquellos momentos era lo que menos deseaban pues estaba completamente agotado, y su cuerpo pedía clemencia por un poco descanso que luego con mucho gusto lo daría, pero ahora tenía que resistir, por suerte contaba con una excelente condición física.

Un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa negra de mangas largas y un suéter de cuello en V gris le pareció una buena decisión para aquello, al final era un festival, así que ir algo casual no estaba demás, su comodidad también era importante al fin y al cabo. Una vez listo salió de su habitación y bajando las escaleras de madera se encamino a la cocina y una vez allí de dispuso a preparar algo de café, oscuro, y bien cargado, ahora es cuando más necesitaba mantenerse en el juego, además de que sabía gracias a Maehara que había un crítico de arte en medio de todo aquello, así que quizás algo bueno podría salir de todo aquello.

Al estar lista aquella bebida, la sirvió en una taza y comenzó a beberla sin descanso, caminado por el lugar, en el refrigerador había una pequeña nota en forma de corazón que correspondía a sus padres Tenemos que salir de urgencia fuera del país, regresaremos en un mes, cuida bien de la casa. -Tsk... - Fue el único sonido que emitieron aquellos labios ahora rojo gracias al calor de aquella bebida, no esperaba un "cuídate hijo" o un "te amamos", sus padres no tenían tiempo para eso, a duras penas de dirigirle una mirada, incluso cuando era un niño, no conocía ese amor paternal de que todos amaban, lo más cercano era el amor de su abuela y ya no estaba con él.

Se sumergió un momento en sus pensamientos, recordando su amarga infancia, o por lo menos fue así hasta escuchar la bocina de un auto frente a su casa, no había que ser un genio para saber que habían llegado por él, así que sin más fue por el cuadro que había pintado y guardándolo en un estuche especial se preparó para salir. Pero no sin antes detenerse en el altar que correspondía a su difunta abuela. - Traeré otro premio a casa, espera con ansías. - Expreso sonriendo con cierta malicia a aquel retrato que correspondía a la mujer, antes de ponerse unos zapatos negros y salir de la casa rumbo al auto de Maehara quien como ya era costumbre traía a unos de sus mejores amigos, Yuuma Isogai, no era extraño verlos juntos, aun asistiendo a diferentes universidades, y estudiando carreras diferentes, seguían siendo tan unidos al igual que lo eran en secundaría, aunque era notorio alguna vez que había algo más que una simple amistad detrás de todo aquello, aunque no era algo que quisiera saber, pero, si era algo por lo que le gustaba molestarlos a ambos, más cuando Isogai se ponía celoso, al ver a Mahehara coqueteando, aunque no admitiera que los tenía, ver aquello era divertido para el demonios quien se acomodaba en el asiento dispuesto a descansar mientras llegaban a la sede del festival que sería en un hotel.

El hotel "Senbonzakura" era uno de los más importantes y destacados del país, políticos, diplomáticos, embajadores, reyes, nobles y hasta estrellas, músicos y aristas llegaban para reposar en sus instalaciones que contaban con todo lo necesario para una exquisita estadía. En una de las alas se encontraban los salones de festividades, donde se celebraban bodas, conciertos, reuniones y todo tipo de festividades y en uno de ellos, se celebraba el "75 Festival de Arte internacional de Tokyo", podían encontrarse más de un rostro famoso entre aquellos personajes que iban y venían en la festividad, juntos a miles de invitados que tenían que lidiar con la prensa y medios, esa era la parte más tediosa de todo aquello.

Karma no se preocupó por buscar atención, junto con ayuda de uno de los encargados comenzó a colocar sus cuadros y pieza de escultura con gran cuidado, de vez en cuando se detenía para ver a Maehara coquetear con las artistas en lugar de arreglar su área de exposición, y como era de esperarse, Isogai lo veía como si quisiera golpearlo, si las miradas mataran posiblemente el rubio ya estaría en la morgue gracias al castaño, sin embargo no se quedaba atrás, ya que consiguió la compañía de una joven ce cabellos castaños arreglados en una coleta de cabello, Megu Kataoka, si mal recordaba su nombre, no sabía mucho de ella salvo que tenía una compañía de seguridad y era maestra de artes marciales o algo así.

Al final le restó importancia y se limitó a terminar su cometido, como era de esperarse muchos se acercaron al ver sus obras, algunos estaba tan felices, otros reaccionaban con tristeza, como si sintieran algo más que calidez en sus obras al parecer todo estaba saliendo bien, incluso los jueces quienes comenzaban a ver las diferentes obras para poder premiarlas al finalizar la noche, uno de ellos era un hombre joven de cabello oscuro piel morena y expresión sería en su rostro, Tadaomi Karasuma, hasta donde se sabía era un ente del gobierno, y su esposa, Irina Jelavich, una mujer extranjera de rubios cabellos y ojos azules, era maestra le lenguas extranjeras y una experta pianista, por lo que tuvo la brillante idea de crear una academia de bellas artes, la cual no tardo en tener reconocimiento, incluso algunos de sus estudiantes habían asistido como participantes, y eso lo sabía ya que una de sus alumnas estaba a un par de stands de sus obras, una chiquilla menuda, de cabellos verdes arreglados en un par de coletas, y vestida con un traje de época, Kaede Kayano, tal parecía un actriz de teatro, la recordaba de un papel de una peli por igual, de alguna forma le pareció interesante, o por lo menos fue así hasta que comenzó a hacer un berrinche por quien sabe que junto a otra de sus compañeras, aquello le costó su atención la cual enfoco de nuevo al lugar.

Mientras disfrutaba de la tranquila velada, aprovecho para tomar algo de café repetidas veces o sabía que no resistiría mucho, sin embargo en medio de aquello se dio cuenta de que una figura se posó justamente frete a su exposición, acto que le sorprendió y de inmediato de una forma disimulada se acercó al observador, un hombre alto, de complexión delgada, con cabellos y ojos azabache en contaste perfecto con su piel pálida y traje oscuro.

-¿Eres el artista detrás de esto? - Pregunto de golpe sin darle lugar a las dudas.

\- Sí, soy Karma Akabane, solo llámame Karma. - Pidió este dándole un largo sorbo a su café viendo como el hombre frente a él hacía lo mismo salvo que una copa de vino.

\- Nuruhuhuhuhu... Tu arte me gusta, es inocente, pero vibrante, lo que quieres demostrar está casi impregnado en la pintura. - Expreso antes de dar otro sorbo de aquel vino.

\- ¿Casi? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, exactamente? Y más aún ¿Quién es usted? - Pregunto de una forma tajante, ya había tenido suficiente en sus clases y lidiando con los cerdos de los estudiantes para que un descocido de dejar tal cosa, por lo que dejo la taza aun lado y oculto sus manos en sus bolsillos esperando una buena respuesta, o quizás sería capaz de golpearlo en aquellos momentos.

\- No tienes por qué reaccionar así, Karma-kun, mi intención no es criticarte de forma destructiva, sino enseñarte, o hacer ese intento en una noche. - Explicaba de a poco posando sus ojos oscuros en el menor que de inmediato poso sus ojos en sus obras por igual. - Tienes un gran talento, eso es verdad, un don natural, al ver tus obras se perciben tus emociones, pero... No tu corazón.

El demonio estaba a punto de decir algo de por su sus labios se abrieron vagamente pero de ellos no pudo salir sonido alguno antes de verse acallado por el mayor quien hizo un ademan de que guardara silencio con una gran sonrisa en sus labios burlones, por lo que tuvo que esperar a que este terminara de hablar.

\- Tus obras transmiten tus emociones, algunas tus sentimientos al pintar, pero no lo que de verdad siente y anhela tu corazón, Karma-Kun, siempre serás un gran artista, el mundo te llenara de premios y reconocimiento, yo podría hacerlo, pero eso no vale de nada si no puedes amar de verdad... - Sentencio este al fin dejando al demonio completamente anonadado sin poder defenderse de alguna forma, por primera vez se había quedado sin armas en mitad de una batalla. - Tu arte esta hueco completamente vacío, pero... Cuando encuentres el amor, ya sea por algo o alguien en especial. Veras que no solo tu arte sino tu vida, cobrara sentido. - Finalizo. - Y por cierto, no tengo un nombre como tal, así que puedes llamarme "Dios de la muerte" o como desees, joven Karma, nuruhuhuhuhu... - Aquella risa tan tonta y divertida salió de los labios del mayor de nuevo, y dejo completamente helado al contrario que no sabía qué hacer.

Jamás se había detenido a pensar de aquella forma, su abuela siempre había dicho que sus pinturas decían todo, había ganados miles de premios, reconocimientos y al final, tan poco importaba eso en realidad, pues aquel extraño hombre tenía razón de que servía ser talentoso y tener un don nato, si no tenía un corazón, pues hasta él sabía que no conocía el amor.

La noche paso con tranquilidad, no sabía bien en que momento había pasado tanto tiempo, aunque no deseara aceptarlo las palabras de aquel hombre lo habían afectado en demasía y no veía el momento de irse a casa, aunque no sabría que hacer al llegar allí. Como era de esperarse gano uno de los primeros lugares de la premiación y por primera vez no quiso celebrarlo, incluso sus amigos se percataron que le pasaba algo extraño, pero no les dio tiempo de preguntar o si quiera acercarse, tomo sus cosas y salió de aquella lujosa edificación, ahora más que nunca anhelaba la soledad, se sentía agobiado, así que solo se encamino a su hogar, aunque solo fuera de nuevo unas lujosas paredes, sin nada de calor, solo frío silencio y soledad, quizás lo que más necesitaba en aquellos momentos, y al mismo tiempo, lo que más le dolía.

\- Estoy en casa. - Dijo en un tono vago, aun sabiendo que era el único que residía en el lugar, llevo el estuche a segundo piso y entro en una pequeña habitación que se trataba de su estudió de arte, sus padres los habían hecho para él, no ha muy buena voluntad, pero en aquellos momentos eso era lo de menos, dejando los cuadernos en su lugar y en un escritorio, busco una pequeña caja alargada de madera y de ella extrajo un grueso cincel, con un bello filo que resaltaba en medio de la tenue luz de luna que entraba por su ventana.

Mientras empuñaba aquel cincel, un ataque de ira se hizo presente, eran muy pocas las veces que perdía el control de aquella forma, pero ahora, ya nada importaba. Destrozo cada parte de aquel hermoso estudio, donde tenía todas sus obras ahora desgarradas, rotas y esparcidas por el piso al igual que los materiales, simplemente fue cegado por la ira, la frustración y la impotencia del momento. No se detuvo hasta quedar exhausto, sentado en un sofá, aun sosteniendo aquel filoso artefacto y todo su ser cubierto de pintura y trozos de lienzo.

Se quedó un momento justo allí, sentado en uno de los sofás del estudio, por primera vez una lagrimas se hizo presente y junto a ella la última gota de su inspiración la cual al parecer se había perdido para siempre, al igual que las obras que había expuesto al mundo.

Aquella semana fue tediosa, no salió de casa, Nakamura ahogo su teléfono en miles de llamadas y mensajes al igual que Isogai y Maehara, pero solo recibían una respuesta antes de ser ignorados olímpicamente por el demonio, quien seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos,, si quiera se había molestado de volver a pintar esos días, si quiera había tomado uno de sus libros de texto para estudiar, definitivamente estaba fuera el sí, pero el mismo sabía que no podía seguir con todo aquello, con gran dolor salió de su cama, y se dispuso a cambiarse y ponerse un abrigo, pues había frío y el cielo amenazaba de llover, cosa que no le importaba, mojarse no era en aquellos momentos un problema. Como siempre iba vestido con ropa oscura, pudo ver que algunas jovencitas se quedaban viéndolo de vez en cuando, quizás lo reconocían, pero no se iba a detener, escondió sus manos en sus bolsillos y solo se enfocó en sentir la lluvia que comenzaba a caer.

El cielo estaba nublado, las luces se veían desenfocadas, el cielo se reflejaba en los charcos de agua, y miles de gotas decoraban los ventanales, de tiendas restaurantes y demás, mientras el solo parecía pasear sin rumbo alguno, aunque por extraña razón termino topándose con una pequeña librería que lo hizo salir de su taciturno estado, al verse dentro de la misma con su abuela comprando libros. - Soy un idiota... - Susurro vagamente en medio de una sonrisa casi imperceptible disponiéndose a entrar. El lugar no había cambiado mucho, así que solo se enfocó en buscar algo que le llamara la atención. Camino entre los estantes y vio algo interesante, parecía un libro algo antiguo de un color azul intento, y lo que parecía ser algunas negras, posiblemente solo fuera una decoración y se trataban de páginas normales, sin embargo lo que capto su imaginación fue aquel título, "Memorias de un Asesino", vaya que se veía interesante, así que sin darle tiempo o lugar a las dudas se dispuso a tomarlo, sin embargo su mano se cruzó con otra, pálida y muy fría, aunque por igual suave, tal parecía que también iba a tomarlo.

\- Tsk... Es tuyo, puedes tomarlo - Dijo sin más apartando su mirada al lado contrario ahora no deseaba ver a nadie, menos a la persona contraría que estaba seguro se trataba de una chica, por los momentos se rindió, por más que fuera no iría en contra de una dama.

\- Puedes tomarlo, ya lo leí antes, disfrútalo... - Aquella voz fue casi un murmullo dulce que lo saco de la realidad un momento, sin embargo cuando se volvió a ver a la susodicha criatura ya no se encontraba, pero su pudo alcanzar a escuchar algo en la entrada de la tienda.

\- Kayano-chan, ya tengo el libro podemos irnos al café. - Expreso aquella voz misteriosa mientras el golpe seco de una puerta se escuchó junto a miles de campanadas.

\- Bueno, creo que gane esta vez. - Expreso tomando aquel libro y sin más pago por el para salir de aquel establecimiento, pero claro no sin guardarlo en su bolso, no quería que de dañara.

Dio un largo suspiro y vio un momento al cielo recibiendo algunas gotas de lluvia en su rostro, le parecía refrescante, aunque su calma se quebrantó completamente al escuchar unos gritos provenientes de un callejón cercano, aquello solo podía significar algo, y demonios lo sabía por lo que una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en sus labios al saber que podría darle una paliza a un cerdo idiota o quizás más.

\- ¡Kayano, Kanzaki corran! ¡Sugino, cuídalas!

\- ¡Yo me encargo, tu cuídate! - Pidió el joven moreno tomando a ambas chicas para salir de aquel lúgubre lugar, aunque dejar a un amigo atrás no era algo que le gustase, pero en esa situación era necesario.

\- No debiste de confiarte pequeña, ¿Crees que una mocosa como tú nos va a ganar?

\- Si te quedas quieta podremos divertirnos mucho, ahora que veo, eres muy linda, ¿Porque nos vamos a karaoke?

Uno de los jóvenes mohicanos se acercó a aquel joven de celestes cabellos posando su mano en su hombro, sin embargo antes de que este pidiera decir algo en su defensa, lo siguiente que vio fue como alguien de la nada golpeaba a aquel busca pleitos con fuerza de la cara, y como una amplia espalda lo escudaba, podía esperarse muchas versiones como resultara aquello, pero que alguien interviniera de aquella forma no era uno de ellas.

\- Jo... se supone que las ratas asquerosas no deben salir hasta la noche, ¿No? - Pregunto este con malicia al tiempo que tronaba sus dedos preparándose para darles una revancha, más ahora que tenía que descargar todo lo que le había pasado, casi podía sentir lastima por aquellos idiotas, sin embargo de tomo un momento para dirigirle una mirada al "ratoncito" de todo aquello. - Me encargare de estos... - En el mismo momento que sus ojos mercurio se posaron en los cían, el mundo pareció desaparecer, y solo su brillo era lo que resaltaba entre la oscuridad de aquel firmamento nublado.

\- Gracias... - Fue lo que susurro aquella figura menuda por igual mirando fijamente al mayor. Quizás Karma no conocía de nada a aquella criatura, pero había algo en aquellos ojos que le quitaban el aliento.


	2. Blue Promise

**Young and Beautiful**

 ** _"Blue Promise"_**

Gracias... - fue lo que susurro aquella figura menuda por igual mirando fijamente al mayor. Quizás Karma no conocía nada de aquella criatura, pero había algo en aquellos ojos que le quitaban el aliento.

\- ¡Tks, Ya verás mocoso presumido! - Uno de los pandilleros no lo pensó dos veces antes de abalanzarse contra aquel demonio, seguido de su séquito completamente molesto a causa del golpe que había dejado a su líder completamente fuera de combate.

\- Dame un segundo. - Pidió este arrojando su bolso al aire haciendo que la figura contraría lo tomara y se aferrara a él por inercia mientras veía como aquel joven de rojos cabellos destrozaba a los otros sin piedad alguna, ¿De dónde sacaba esa fuerza? No puedo evitar preguntarse viendo aquel espectáculo tan terrible y violento, al cual no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, un hombro disloca, un brazo fracturado, una nariz rota y sangrante y un rostro lleno de golpes, cada uno de aquellos extraños ahora recibían su merecido, quizás no solo por haber intentado aprovecharse de aquella situación sino por todos los pecados que hasta ahora habían llevado en sus hombros.

Sorpresa, era el sentimiento que lo inundaba, definitivamente era la primera vez que veía algo así, pero el escenario cambio un poco al darse cuenta de algo, una de aquellas bestia se había levantado a duras penas, y tomaba un tuvo roto que se encontraba tirado en el callejón, se rio y marco su vista hasta la violenta escena de aquel demonio golpeaba a más no poder a uno de los suyos, una expresión de burla se hizo presente en su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte de un grueso libro que lo dejo fuera de combate, pero fue el golpe seco del cuerpo cayendo en un charco de agua, que hizo salir del pelirrojo de su mundo y solo se volvió a ver la escena.

Aunque no pudo hacer más que sonreír de forma ladina, aunque tenía claro que lo habían salvado de un golpe a traición. Sin embargo solo se levantó dejando los cuerpos completamente abandonados y adoloridos, sin embargo al percatarse de que comenzaban a moverse tomo la mano ajena con firmeza y comenzaron a correr lejos de ese lúgubre lugar, tenía que admitir que de haber estado solo hubiera podido divertirse más, pero ahora que aquella criatura estaba con él no era prudente, además de que con aquella lluvia podían pescar un resfriado.

Solo puedo correr, sosteniendo fuerte su mano, aunque era fría, era muy tersa y suave de alguna forma ese tacto le gustaba, no recordaba la última vez que pudo sentir algo así, pero ahora su mente estaba enfocada en buscar un lugar para resguardarse del frio y la lluvia y más aún que estuviera lejos de aquel lugar donde habían tenido ese problemita. Por suerte, no pasaron mucho más de un par de calles hasta llegar a un pequeño café. Al final era temprano no pasaban las 7, y como era de esperarse, no había mucha gente, quizás no era como los lujosos lugares de lo que acostumbraba ir, con sus amigos, o donde antes trabajaba Isogai, pero ahora eso era lo de menos.

\- Vamos, esta vez yo invito, además... - No sabía bien que excusa poner ante aquellos ojos que aún seguían fijos en él, aunque profundos como el mar, filosos como un diamante. - Nos dará una pulmonía si no quedamos acá afuera. - No puedo evitar sorprenderse de la facilidad con la que fue completada su expresión, y dejando su mano libre se dispuso a abrir la puerta. - Exacto, ahora... adelante.

\- Gracias... - De nuevo un susurro de aquella voz, comenzaba a acostumbrase a ellos de alguna forma, así que sin más entraron al lugar, unas campanillas sonaron, habían llego nuevos clientes al recinto, una joven con uniforme de Maid se posó frente a ellos y los llevo a una de las mesas para dos personas, pensando claramente que se trataba de una pareja, Karma iba a decir algo, pero prefirió abstenerse un momento, además de que si quiera recordaba la primera vez que tuvo una cita, y sabía si aquello se podía catalogar como una, aun en silencio tomaron asiento, y dejaron cada uno sus bolsos a un costado del mueble mientras tomaban los menús dados por la joven, la cual los dejo un momento para que pudieran pensar en su pedido y fue a atender otras mesas. El pelirrojo si quiera podía imaginarse como abordar un tema, así que opto por lo fácil y directo.

\- ¿Cómo fue que alguien como tu termino envuelta con unas escorias humanas de ese tipo? No sabes que los ratoncitos no deben salir cuando hay depredadores. - Pregunto este en medio de una leve risa mientras paseaba su mirada por el menú viendo las opciones que podrían gustarle, pero de vez en cuando posaba su vista en su acompañante, quien no parecía muy feliz con el comentario antes dicho, pues puso sus ojos el blanco con el ceño levemente fruncido.

\- No soy un ratoncito, además... No podía dejar que a mis amigas les pasara algo, soy un chico, y quizás no soy tan fuerte, pero... no me perdonaría que les pasara algo. - Confeso al fin por igual paseando su vista por los dulces de aquel menú, aunque en estos momentos una bebida caliente era lo que más deseaba, aunque al escuchar un pequeño ruido seco volvió su vista al mayor que parecía un poco anonadado, pero no había que ser un genio para saber el porqué, así que solo suspiro. - Puedes llamarme Nagisa, no es necesaria tanta formalidad, pero... no toquemos el tema de mi cabello, ¿Sí?

\- Jo... Así que eres un chico, y yo pensé que había salvado a una linda señorita, aunque no me mal intérpretes, no me arrepiento de nada, golpearlos fue muy divertido. - De nuevo una sonrisa ladina se hizo presente en el rostro del mayor dándole una expresión maquiavélica que hizo que el contrario sintiera un escalofrió recorrer completamente su columna vertebral haciéndolo reír con gran nerviosismo o por lo menos fue así hasta que se vio de nuevo interrumpido. - Karma, no es necesaria tanta formalidad, ¿No, Nagisa?

De nuevo otro escalofrió recorrió su espalda, era la primera vez que su nombre era pronunciado de aquella forma, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo regreso la joven preguntando si habían decido, Karma al igual que el pidió algo de chocolate caliente, y un par de porciones de tarde, seguramente eso los haría entrar en calor, pues en las noches la temperatura descendía mucho, y más aún cuando la lluvia azotaba de aquella forma la ciudad como un vendaval. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que las ordenes llegaran, mientras los jóvenes hablaban de temas triviales, como si se conociera de toda la vida, en lugar de ser un par de extraños que comenzaban a hacerlo, aunque lo increíble e insólito fue que todo comenzó, al enterarse de que gustaban de un mismo manga siendo su favorito, vaya que a veces el destino le gustaba jugar sucio.

Ahora mismo parecían un par de chiquillos se secundaría, solo les faltaba hablar de videojugos y pelis y al final terminaron por hacerlo, Karma no podía evitar preguntarse qué edad se suponía que tenían, pero al ver la forma en que el contrario reía con tanta tranquilidad junto a él, todo perdía, quizás en parte porque no sabía quién era en realidad, y quizás eso era una ventaja, no quería ensuciar aquel momento con vanidades o frivolidades. Aunque jama pudo despegar su vista de él, siempre la mantenía fija como si buscara algo, pero solo trataba de que cada línea del cuerpo ajeno queda plasmada completamente en sus recuerdos, aunque en parte era algo estúpido pues simplemente podía retratarlo y mataría sus ansias, pero no quería exponerse, o por lo menos aún no.

\- Karma-kun, ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal? - Al pelirrojo no le dio tiempo de responder antes de sentir como el menor tomaba su temperatura comparándola con la de él, aquel mínimo acto lo desarmo completamente y al mismo tiempo lo hizo reír vagamente, solo puedo separarse un poco y tomando la taza donde habían servido aquel café decorado, dio un largo sorbo.

\- No es nada solo me sorprende tener tanto en común con alguien, pero cambiando un poco de tema, ¿A qué te dedicas? O ser un héroe está bien para mí. - No puedo evitar reírse un poco, claramente se refería a lo que había pasado hace rato y fue más que suficiente para abochornar al joven frente a él.

\- No creo poder ser un héroe, pero estudio lenguas extranjeras en una academia de bellas artes, quiero llegar a ser un buen profesor. - Explico este con una leve sonrisa mientras cortaba una porción del pedazo de tarta. - y ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estudiante de artes marciales o algo así?

\- Para nada, pronto me graduare, estudiaba burocracia, no hay nada más divertido que poder manipular a los cerdos que hay en el gobierno. - No pudo evitar reírse con aquella expresión academia que siempre lo acompañaba mostrándose como todo un diablillo. - Y deje un poco el mundo del arte, ante pintaba mucho, ahora solo me enfoco en estudios...

\- Así que el arte es tu pasatiempo, seguramente eres muy bueno, no deberías de dejarlo así... - Explicó el azulejo con tranquilidad mientras veía la ventana la lluvia caer en aquella cuidad iluminada por luces tenues. - Hace poco fui a un extraño festival de arte, una amiga tenía una presentación, o más bien un debut para una compañía de teatro, había muchas piezas en ese lugar, pero hubo una que me llamo mucho la atención era un cuadro de un día nevado, y en un primer plano se encontraba una sombrilla y un farol, no lo recuerdo bien pero me gustó mucho, pero... - Apoyo su brazo en la mesa y su mentón en su palma aun con la mirada fija en el exterior. - No sé porque, sentí... que esa persona estaba muy sola, sus obras eran hermosas, aun en escenarios cálidos todo está perfecto, pero aun con felicidad en ellos, se podía sentir claramente que estaba triste, como si algo le faltara, simplemente, esas piezas, no reflejaban su corazón. - Intentaba explicar aquello, aunque al final volvió su mirada hacia el mayor que parecía estar totalmente anonadado, sin poder creer que un completo extraño le dijeran tales cosas, y más que pudiera comprenderlo de aquella forma.

-Tienes razón, esos cuadros fueron hechos por compromiso, solo porque tenía un límite de tiempo, intente hacer todo lo que pude en ellos y reflejar lo que sentía, y aunque gane algunos premios, lo cierto es que estaban completamente vacíos. - Expreso en medio de una leve risa mientras al tiempo que busca tomar la mano del menor haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente. - Quizás tengas razón, y no vale el dejarlo, pero no lo haré con una condición.

\- ¿Una condición? y ¿Cuál es? - Pregunto este algo nervioso pero por igual con la mirada fija en el mayor, no sabía que era lo que podría llegar a pedirle pero lo cierto era que si él era ese artista que tanto lo había cautivado no tenía nada que perder lo ayudaría en lo que pudiese.

\- Se mi musa, no me importa que seas hombre, eres el único que se ha dado cuenta de eso, y no lo puedo dejar pasar eso, ¿Comprendes? - Vio la sorpresa posarla en la expresión ajena, como sus pupilas se dilataron y sus labios temblaron, definitivamente podía vivir con eso, pero ahora anhelaba la respuesta ajena, y aun si fuera un "no" sabría exactamente qué hacer.

\- ¿Que? ¿Cómo se supone que haré eso? Tú mismo lo dijiste, soy un hombre igual que tú, no creo poder ayudarte con tu inspiración. - explicaba este apartándose un poco sin saber que hacer o como tomar aquello, no habían tomado completamente fuera de base.

\- Nagisa-kun, soy un artista, tú lo sabes, así que tengo mis trucos, no tendrías que hacer mucho, solo lo que ahora justamente. - Explicaba tomando otro sorbo de chocolate dirigiendo su vista esta vez a la ciudad, aunque viendo el reflejo del pequeño en el cristal. - Puedes decirme que no, pero de ese ser el caso, entonces dejare completamente el mundo del arte, no creo tener alguna esperanza si no tengo inspiración ya. - Sentencio al fin, esa era su carta de triunfo, pero planeaba seguir con aquella apuesta.

-Karma eso es jugar sucio... - Susurro el menor mientras fijaba su vista en él un momento y luego en sus manos pensando un momento en lo antes dicho, no había que ser un genios para ver lo que el contrario quería lograr, pero el hecho de que se perdiera un talento así era muy triste en realidad, así que suspirando con cierto pesar asintió levemente. - Este bien solo con una condición, no quiero ser expuesto al mundo, apartando eso, prometo hacer todo lo necesario para ser tu inspiración.

-¿Así que… Todo lo necesario? - quizás no fueron las mejores palabras que pidieron de haber salido de los labios del menor, pero con eso estaba comenzando a derribar la guardia del mayor. - Esta bien, entonces… Prometo que te protegeré siempre, estarás a salvo.

En esos momentos las miradas de un ángel y un demonio se encontraron, un trato se firmó en el mismo momento en que sus manos se entrelazaron, ninguno sabía que podría pasar ahora, pero no era momento de darle tiempo a las dudas sino un camino a la aventura.

La charla siguió con tranquilidad, y terminaron de comer lo que habían pedido, la dama los atendió como era debido y dejo la cuenta, como era de esperarse Nagisa iba a sacar su cartera para poder apoyar con la mitad pero en un movimientos más rápido Karma dejo una tarjeta y una identificación para que cobraran todo, pues hasta donde recordaba él lo había invitado, así que costearía todos sus gastos, además de que era lo menos que podía hacer después de que se había prestado a aquello, aunque en parte él también lo había obligado, aunque no podía quejarse de aquello.

\- Ya es tarde y debemos regresar a casa, la estación no está muy lejos de aquí, así que creo que podemos caminar desde aquí. - Propuso este con una leve sonrisa esperando la respuesta ajena la cual solo vino por con suspiro, mientras tomaba el paraguas manteniéndolo el alto para que ninguno se mojara, definitivamente aquello fue más que suficiente respuesta mientras caminaban con tranquilidad, aunque no hubiera una conversación plena, no era un silencio incomodo, por el contrario, solo disfrutaban de la lluvia en medio de aquel pequeño paseo de regreso a casa. Aún más porque se detuvieron en un par de tiendas para variar y divertirse.

Pudo notar que el pequeño tenía frío cuando se abrazó a su mismo y lo vio estremecerse un momento, así que aun en medio de todo le pidió que sostuviera el paraguas un momento y se quitó su abrigo y sin dudarlo lo coloco en los hombros del peliazul cubriendo sus cabellos con la capucha, solo para luego volver a tomar el objeto.

\- No digas nada, no quiero que te enfermes solo por una lluvia, además. - Enlazo su brazos en torno a su cuello como si hiciese una llave, solo con menos fuerza, pues no quería lastimarlo. - Sería problemático que un ratoncito se enfermara.

\- ¡Kar-Karma, idiota! ¡Deja de jugar! ¡Nos vamos a caer! - Lo cierto era que en cualquier momento podían resbalarse a causa de sus juegos, pero el simplemente no podía parar de reír, o por lo menos fue así hasta que vio el cartel que decía que la estación ya estaba cerca.

Al final llegaron a la misma, honestamente Karma solo lo acompañaba para que estuviera seguro, pues él vivía cerca de esa zona y caminar un poco más no le importaba.

Hablaron un rato largo, mientras esperaban que uno de los trenes llegara al andén, claro fue el hecho de que intercambiaron sus números para mantenerse en contacto ya que no podían estar seguros de la disponibilidad del otro, así que era mejor estar seguros.

Las luces comenzaban a verse y el sondo metálico solo les anuncio que el tren ya estaba cerca, inmediato Nagisa, devolvió aquel abrigo a su dueño, y se despidieron con tranquilidad aquellas puertas se abrieron y este entro con un pequeño grupo de personas al vagón, no obstante aun dentro de este, lo busco con la mirada y sujetándose de algo para no caerse de despidió con una leve movimiento de sus mano, antes de que el tren se pusiera en movimiento.

Karma Sintió como el calor que había invadido su cuerpo lentamente se esfumaba por sus poros, y un sentimientos de nostalgia se apoderaba de él, ¿Cómo era posible? No lo entendía, él siempre había estado solo muy pocas veces se había abierto a alguien y si quiera completamente, y ese joven llegaba de la nada como un tormenta, haciéndolo sentir de nuevo vivo. Era extraño, y no daba crédito a lo que sentía pero si había algo que estaba seguro, quería volver a ver aquella sonrisa.

Ya sin más comenzó a caminar de nuevo solo en lluvia hasta llegar a su hogar si es que aún se podía llamar así. - Estoy en casa. - Dijo a duras penas con algo de fastidio en su voz, sabía que nadie respondería, de inmediato fue a rezar junto al altar de su abuela, y subió a su habitación, no tenía nada de apetito, así que cenar no era de sus mejores opciones, subió a su habitación cambiándose por algo más cómodo y lanzándose en la cama tomo uno de sus cuadernos de dibujo y en el inicio un nuevo dibujo, este comenzó con un pequeño arreglo de flores, lirios para ser más exactos,

Pero de un momento a otro los trazos cambiaron completamente, no eran para dibujar los pétalos de aquellas flores, sino para dibujar el rostro de aquel ángel que había descubierto, sin embargo no fue hasta que su cuerpo busco resaltar aquellos ojos deslumbrantes como diamantes con algo más que tinta azul y lápiz que se dio cuenta de sentimientos se euforia que recorría sus venas, jamás había sentido algo así si quiera en sus trabajos anteriores se había sumergido de aquella forma por lo que una vez volvió a preguntarse ¿Que hechizo le había jugado aquel joven?

Una vez fuera de la estación el joven se dispuso a ir a casa, la verdad no quería llegar aun, pero no le quedó más remedio, al cruzar el hombre el departamento se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, posiblemente su madre había tenido que trabajar hasta tarde, y aun así le dejo la cena, pero igual no tenía nada de apetito, así que solo se dispuso a tomar un baño caliente y vistiéndose con algo cómodo fue a la sala donde yacía un bello piano de cola negro, se sentó en el banquillo y abrió la tapa que cubría las teclas, no pudo decir mucho, solo poso un pequeño cuaderno de pentagramas para escribir sus canciones, aunque en esos momentos no deseaba escribir nada, calentó un poco con algunas escalas que Kanzaki le había enseñado, ya que era estudiante de música en la misma academia que él.

Sin embargo una melodía se hizo presente en su mente, así que antes de intentarla, se levantó para correr las cortinas y dejar que la tenue luz nocturna iluminara la habitación, al final volvió a su lugar y comenzó a encantar el aire frió con aquella dulce tonada, aunque mientras deslizaba sus dedos en las teclas monocromáticas, al tiempo que su corazón resonaba al compás de la melodía, y recordaba el rostro de aquel demonio, ¿La razón? No la sabía, pero si sabía que gracias al pelirrojo deseaba tocar aquel instrumento que alguna vez tuvo todo su odio y ahora lo comenzaba

 **N/A**

La canción del piano es **Sweet 4th Moviment de Ao no Exorcist (Koukyou),** me ayudo mucho a escribir este capitulo, prometo pronto tener el siguiente X3 Espero hayan disfrutado, no se olviden los compartir y dejar reviews, kissy 3


	3. Too Late to Say

**Young and Beautiful**

 _ **"Too Late to Say"**_

La habitación estaba a oscuras, ninguna luz estaba encendida, lo único que iluminaba aquel lugar eran aquellos rayos del resplandor de la luna que se colaban por gigantesco ventanal cubierto por cortinas oscuras, pero aun así para el joven aquello era más que suficiente, conocía perfectamente aquel instrumento, aun ciego podía tocarlo a la perfección, todas y cada una de las techas de fina madera tallada, blanca o negra no importaba, cada espacio mínimo entre ellas, silencio, acorde, bemoles o sostenidos, junto a la división exacta de aquel par de claves que se ubicaban a mediados de aquel sin fin de sonidos.

No recordaba la última vez que deslizo sus finos dedos en aquel instrumento, uno, dos años, quizás más. pero el numero era imposible de averiguar en aquellos momentos donde sentía su corazón golpeando tan fuerte su pecho que llegaba dolor, su respiración se había hecho profunda, incluso tenía las pupilas dilatadas y cada poro de su cuerpo yacía erizado, ¿Cómo era eso posible? no podía evitar preguntarse mientras cerraba en compartimiento del piano cubriendo las teclas en su madera, no podía negarlo, le había emocionado y aquella tonada que vino a su mente era completamente suya, nada que hubiera escuchado o sentido antes, era original, completamente propia.

Claro que no era la primera vez que aquello ocurría, pero jamás sucedía de aquella forma, tomando su celular se dispuso a ir a la cocina y preparar algo de té ahora necesitaba calmarse y pensar claramente, pero para su desgracia, cuando vio la hora, solo pudo ver en su fondo de pantalla de aquel bello cuadro que había pintado aquel pelirrojo, su corazón dio un vuelvo y solo pudo dejar el artefacto a un lado completamente sonrojado mientras ocultaba su mirada entre su flequillo azulado, era tonto y quizás algo apresurado, pero fue así que supo que aquel diablillo.

\- Karma-kun... eres el demonio. - Esa era la única explicación que el mejor pudo usar como una vaga excusa para volver a tocar aquella música con tal sentimiento, hacer culpable a aquel demonio de por un momento hizo volver la pasión a su vida.

Se apartó un poco del mundo, y regresando a la realidad preparo algo de té verde, ahora más que nunca necesitaba enfriar su mente y tratar las cosas con calma, bien era el hecho de que había aceptado ser la "Musa" de aquel joven, aunque lo cierto era que no comprendía aquel trabajo en su totalidad, se supone que las musas era bellas mujeres que inspiraban a los artistas, pero él no era una mujer, y tampoco tenía una idea de cómo podía llegar a inspirar al demonio, pero ya había firmado aquel contrato de alguna forma, así que no podía liberarse, más aun cuando sabía que es sus hombros reposaba la carrera de aquel artista, vaya que había jugado bien sus cartas al momento de hacer su jugada, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el juego del destino podía cambiar en cualquier momento, jamás podían llegar a estar seguiros de nada de lo que podía terminar de pasar ese día y mucho menos mañana, por eso millones de pensamientos asaltaron su mente.

Al final solo pudo terminar de preparar ese té y sirviéndolo en su taza favorita fue a la sala y aun a oscuras encendió la tele haciendo zapping buscando algo que ver, llego a ver una película interesante, **_"Memorias de una Geisha",_** extrajera de una gran director, opto por dejar el control a un lado y se dispuso a verla tranquilamente mientras dé a sorbos ingería aquella bebida caliente que de verdad lo reconfortaba en medio de todo aquello. De vez en cuando posaba las luces en el ventanal, podía ver el vidrio completamente empañado, las gotas caer y deslizarte en medio de un torrencial, impidiendo definir el paisaje de afuera, el actual ahora se limitaba a sombras y luces de difusos colores, una que otra estela entre blanco y rojo cuando pasaban aquellos autos a alta velocidad.

Fijaba su vista de vez en cuando en aquello, aunque trataba de mantenerla en la pantalla que alumbraba la sala del lugar, honestamente no le gustaba la lluvia, pues lo conectaba con un recuerdo distante y al mismo tiempo doloroso, una profunda cicatriz que aun ardía completamente en su tez blanquecina o en realidad ocultaba tantas cosas, tantos secretos y sentimientos al igual que miles de lágrimas que alguna vez cristalizaron sus ojos, y corrieron por sus mejillas tornándolas de rojo, al tiempo que su voz se extinguía y su respiración lo afligía, intentando sostener algo que ya se había perdido. Tantos tormentos ocultos en aquellos recuerdos, tan bien disimilados en una perfecta y cálida sonrisa, así como un asesino que oculta su sed de sangre, tan doloroso y perfecto al mismo tiempo.

Aquellos ojos se pasearon por el lugar envuelto en un brillo azul, pero al final solo puedo posarse en una repisa llena de retratos y fotos, muchas en las que compartía con su familia o por lo menos era así, hasta que de alguna forma su paz se fuera arrebatada. Salidas a parques de diversiones, ir de excursión al campo, cazar luciérnagas en el verano, guerras se nieve en invierno, abrir los regalos en navidad, los buenos deseos de año nuevo, y las visitas a aquellos hermosos festivales, algo tan cálido y hermoso que de alguna forma u otra se volvió frio y distante, como un tempano de hielo que puedes ver su inicio en la superficie del mar, pero no el final, pues en realidad era más profundo conforme se hundía en la infinidad de aquellas aguas oscuras.

Su madre era una mujer joven, hermosa y encantadora a simple vista, sin embargo con un carácter des mismo infierno, al que muchos incluso temían y con el cual se hijo había aprendido a vivir aun a pesar de esos terribles años. Aquella mujer por desgracia habían sido un muñeca para su familia, solo tenía que estudiar, lucir hermosa y casarse con un hombre adinerado para poder mantener el orgullo de su familia quien había "sacrificado" todo por ella, cuando en realidad solo deseaban controlar a la joven para hacer su placer, solo por el único de pecado de haber nacido como una mujer en medio de dos hermanos mayores, quieren a diferencia tenían total libertad de sus vidas, desde educación hasta amor, cosa que ella no podía si quiera llegar a imaginar, una "vida feliz" estaba completamente prohibida para ella. Sin embargo en medio del huracán llego la paz, un momento del más puro sentimiento, en el que cayo profundamente enamorada de un hombre, quizás no era rico o adinerado como deseaban sus padres, pero no importaba lo amaba y poco le importo dejar todo a un lado, menos sabiendo que estaba esperando.

Desesperaba por tener una hija, una bella niña a la cual podría colmar de todas aquellas atenciones que ella no pudo recibir, comprar vestidos, bolsos, maquillaje, llevarla de paseo vestidas de la misma forma, cuidar de su cabello, pues a ella jamás la permitieron vestirse como deseaba o si quiera llevar el cabello largo, deseaba que todo con aquella criatura fuera diferente, no podía estar más feliz, ahora tendría a su familia completa y podría ser feliz siempre. No obstante el mundo de ilusiones creadas fue destruido a saber que él bebe que residía en su vientre se trataba de un niño, eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera amado, sin embargo muchas cosas cambiaron desde ese mismo momento.

Aun cuando velaba por aquel pequeño, aun cuando se pasaba horas frente a su cuna viendo lo hermoso que era, y como algo tan puro vino de ella, no quitaba el hecho de que sentía que una parte de sus vida e ilusiones se le fue robada completamente sin llegar poder decir o hacer algo al respecto, si quera arrepentirse. Ahora todo se limitaba a vivir y tratar de ser feliz, sin embargo fue aquel joven de cabellos celestes y ojos cian quien tuvo que sobrellevar todo aquello, siendo objeto de burlas, maltratos e insultos, su cabello largo en principal detonante de todo aquello, su madre le prohibía cortárselo, y sus vestimentas solo llevaban las cosas de mal en peor al ser tan decoradas y tiernas llegando a darle un aspecto mucho más delicado y femenino, junto a su cuerpo tan pequeño y frágil que no ayudaba en nada. Así tuvo que vivir años en silencio, asistiendo a escuelas y cursos que si madre deseaba, bajo la excusa de "darle lo que ella jamás tuvo", aunque la cruel realidad es que deseaba vivir su vida en aquel niño que solo deseaba ser amado de forma incondicional, y no de aquella forma, tan superficial, manera que su madre dictaba y con la cual su padre no podía hacer nada.

Al pasar los años descubrió la música y en ella un gran placer, algo en lo que podía ser el mismo, en lo que no había necesidad de mentir, en lo que podía ser honesto, así como podía escribir una tonada alegre, también podía llorar en medio de las finas teclas de madera susurrando suave murmullo, un mundo de posibilidades se abrió frente a él ante aprender a tocar el piano, aquel hermoso instrumento que lo llenaba completamente. Su padre lo apoyaba completamente, el también disfrutaba de la música, incluso cuando estaba en casa se escuchaban miles de tonadas clásicas o instrumentales, a pesar de lo malo todo parecía perfecto en aquellos momentos, sin embargo, cuando el joven decidió hacer de la música su vida como compositor, una guerra sin cuartel estallo en su humilde hogar, haciendo de todo aquello un campo de batalla de cada habitación parecía estar llena de minas a punto de explotar, o un fin sin de armas apuntadas listas para disparar, cada palabra buena o mala era puñales filosos, mientras cada acción una bomba oculta aguardando los últimos segundos para detonar.

Pensar que todo aquello fue por una decisión tan inocente como aquella, su padre aun lo apoyaba y protegía sin importar nada, mientras su madre estaba completamente en contra de aquello, usaba vagas excusas para alejarlo de aquello, no era una carrera digna, solo es un pasatiempo, no puedes aspirar ser tan reconocido en un campo tan explotado, en parte era porque tenía razón, pero no era justo sentencias todo aquello, menos de ese modo.

El tiempo paso, y aquellas peleas siguieron y siguieron hasta que aquel buen hombre se arto, y la decisión de un divorcio se llevó a cabo, sin piedad, sin detenerse a pensar un momento en lo que pudiera pasar menos en los sentimientos de aquel pequeño que era el más afectado, pero su voz solo era ignorada olímpicamente en medio de todos esas formas y firman que anunciaban el final de aquel matrimonio, al igual que la ruptura de su amada familia, aunque no era perfecta, era suya y ahora estaba completamente a la deriva.

Nada podía ser peor, o por lo menos eso siempre era lo que pensaba aún podría ver a su padre de vez en cuando, y vivir con su madre quien aun intentaría manipularlo a placer, no había mucho que pudiera hacer, ni lugar al cual huir, ahora mismo estaba sujeto a una cadena en medio de vestidos, arreglos y miles de lágrimas que fueron derramadas el silencio al tiempo que su alma gritaba y su corazón marchitaba.

Aun así toda aquella destrucción en aquel campo de batalla era mucho mejor que lo que le tenía preparado aquel cruel y caprichoso destino, fueron de compras como última vez en familia, era lo menos que el pequeño azulejo se merecía antes de no volver a su padre gracias a la custodia que fue tomada completamente por su madre, pero ni aun así pudieron estar en paz, mientras iban en la autopista aquella pareja que una vez fue tan feliz ahora discutía a mas no poder, él porque solo Dios lo sabía, gritaban, maldecían, la música tan tranquila que alguna le dio calma ahora atormentaba al joven, quien solo podía ver como aquel torrencial de gotas contrastaba contra su ventana, junto a las luces fugaces que parecían no tener fin alguno.

No tenía noción alguna del mundo, si quiera escuchado los gritos de aquellos seres que le habían dado la vida, quizás ese fue su error, el estar tan taciturno y ensimismado en un mundo que si quiera conocía. Es escucho el claxon de un auto que salió de la nada al llegar a un cruce, el semáforo decía que ellos podían pasar, pero el otro conductor venia como alma que lleva del demonio, se saltó la luz y sin importar nada infracción o no solo acelero, no iba a dejar que nadie se pusiera en su camino, ¿Porque? Quien sabe, quizás por las grandes cantidades de licor ingirió a más no poder dejándolo solo como un animal lleno de ira y rencor contra el mundo.

El impacto era algo inminente, no podía hacer nada, el hombre solo tuvo tiempo de reacción para quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y abalanzarse sobre la mujer protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo, pues sabía que su hijo estaría bien al estar en el asiento trasero, el mundo se detuvo un segundo, y el joven puedo ver como su padre lo miraba y sonreía, por un momento le pareció que dijo un "Lo siento" antes de que todo aquello llegara a su fin. El choque se hizo presente ambos autos destrozados, el de él hombre hecho añicos en toda la parte frontal, la bolsa de aire salió disparada golpeándolo y rompiendo toda sus costillas y cuello, definitivamente una muerte inminente, a causa del alcohol que hasta ahora lo había ahogado impidiéndole mantener a cordura de aquel mundo, mientras el auto de aquella familia había salido volando con un par de vueltas quedando con las ruedas hacía arriba, de aquel vehículo no quedaba nada si quiera los vidrios que ahora estaban destruidos, la multitud estaba histérica, llamaron de inmediato a emergencias, y poco tiempo llegaron los paramédicos, y la policía, pero ya no podía hacer mucho, en tales horribles circunstancias, menos cuando ya la sangre de mezclaba con al agua fría de aquella lluvia.

Los medios llegaron reportando todo aquello, sin importar el miedo, sufrimiento o desgracia, jamás dejarían de hacer su trabajo por ello, menos cuando cosas así pasaban al fin y al cabo era una buena nota para esas personas que solo aprovechaban el dolor ajeno. Esa noche dos muertes se hicieron presentes, la vida de dos hombres llego a su fin, uno que solo vivía para dinero y alcohol, y el otro un amoroso padre de familia quien lo dio todo para proteger a aquella mujer que amaba y a su pequeño, quien no se merecía nada que no fuera una hermosa vida, pues él era completamente inocente de los pecados que ellos tenían que expiar, pero aun así estaba seguro que aquella mujer le daría aquella vida, aun de esa forma, podía irse completamente en paz, sabiendo que su familia estaría bien y podrían salir adelante, pues a pesar del divorcio, todos sus bienes eran solo para ellos, incluso un bello piano de cola que ahora sería el último regalo para su adorado chicho.

Hiromi tuvo suerte el tener el cuerpo de su esposo como escudo aquel accidente no paso a grandes, solo algunos golpes, y la clavícula fracturada pero nada grave, igualmente Nagisa tenía una serie de cortadas y golpes de todos el cuerpo adicional a una lesión en la frente que lleno de sangre la mitad de su rostro, pero aun así estaba sano y salvo, todo gracias a aquel hombre que los había salvado. Lo que alguna vez fueron papeles de divorcio se convirtieron en formas que anunciaban que la mujer había quedado viuda, y que todas sus pertenencias ahora era de ella y su hijo, el funeral llego y aun así fue algo muy íntimo, no fueron muchas personas, las pocas vestían de negro y se acercaba a darle el pésame a ambos, y dejar algunas palabras de aliento ante todo aquel calvario por el que habían pasado, en entierro se llevó a cabo junto a las últimas palabras del papa, y así todo llegó a su fin antes de que las campanas de una iglesia cercana al cementerio se escucharan, junto a un rayo que ilumino el firmamento oscuro.

El joven solo pudo regresar a casa con su madre en silencio y al llegar todo se sentía vacío, lo que una vez fue un hogar ahora era una casa completamente abandonada de amor y calidez, su madre ya no prepararía el desayuno para todos antes de irse a sus deberes, su padre ya no tomaría café mientras leía el periódico y contaba algún chiste sacado de las tiras cómicas, y el, el simplemente no volvería a tocar ese instrumento que tonta felicidad y dolor él había causado. Así la promesa de jamar tocar alguna nota en el piano se hizo presente esa misma noche de lluvia haciendo que odiara a ambos, pero vaya grande fue su sorpresa cuando el mismo rompió juramento, años sin si quiera tocar aquellas teclas o acercarse y ahora tocaba tan bella tonada como si nada, ¿Cómo podía explicar aquello? No lo sabía lo que si sabía es que solo alguien era culpable de aquello, y ese alguien era un joven estudiante de burócrata que de alguna forma lo había cautivado. - ¿Quién eres en realidad Karma? - Se preguntó con tranquilidad mirando la pantalla de su teléfono y una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujaba en sus labios.

El tiempo paso, pero él no se dio cuenta, cuando despertó unos tenues rayos dorados se colaba por la ventana en medio del cielo nublado, seguramente en la noche llovería de nuevo, se escuchó algo desde la cocina, el sonido de los platos al servirse, mientras un aroma a café inundaba el ambiente, de inmediato se levantó, apartando una cobija, en qué momento se cubrió, hasta donde recordaba la noche anterior solo había visto una película, lo que solo significaba que fue su padre quien lo cuido y ahora preparaba el desayuno, sin más solo pudo levantarse y luego de saludarla fue a asearse y prepararse para comer, por más que fuera era un día de clases y por más melancólico que se sintiera no podía darse el lujo de faltar. Desayudo con tranquilidad junto a su madre, para luego tomar su bolso y encaminarse a su destino que era aquella hermosa academia de bellas, aunque lo cierto era que no tenía idea de cómo les diría a sus amigos que había vuelto a tocas, en especial a aquella joven de verdes cabellos que era tan entusiasta.

Sin embargo, ahora se preguntaba algo... ¿Cómo diría aquello? Era mentira que solo podía decir algo como que se encontró con un joven y la inspiración nació, quizás lo mejor por los momentos era mantener todo en secreto, o por lo menos por un tiempo hasta que supiera como decir aquello.

Así el día paso con tranquilidad entre juegos y demás, incluyendo las clases que era increíblemente emocionantes, definitivamente estudiar lenguas extranjeras fue su mejor decisión después de la composición. Sin embargo en mitad de este recibió un mensaje, con cuidado busco la forma de leerlo más al ver de quien se trataba, aquel demonio quien ahora le pedía volver a verse en el café donde habían pasado la noche anterior, no pudo evitar sonreír, y sin darle tiempo o lugar a las dudas responder que sí, al final ya faltaba poco para salir del lugar.

La última clase fue francés, y junto a un par de asignaciones término, y el azulejo rápidamente cómodo todo para emprender su vuelo al lugar acordado con aquel demonio, no podía legar que estaba emocionado y ni la lluvia ni nada impediría que pasara un rato grato junto a él. Como era de esperarse el cielo comenzó a llorar en mitad de su camino, por lo que saco si paraguas y abriéndolo camino con tranquilidad por aquellas calles que comenzaban a verse vacías gracias a que las personas buscaban refugio. Aquello era lo de menos, ahora solo se preguntaba que podría ser lo que quería aquel pelirrojo, así llego a un cruce, y espero un momento a que la luz indicara que pudiera pasar, pasaron cerca de unos 5 minutos luego de eso cuando la señal de cruce tomo un color verde y así él pudo comenzar a caminar, un par de chicos corrieron acto que le pareció gracioso, aunque era normal que no quisieran mojarse, el solo pudo seguir, no había prisa, pero en medio de la calma una tormenta se desato en solo segundos impidiéndole reaccionar.

Al parecer uno de los autos que había llegado al cruce si había visto la luz en rojo, pero al detenerse los frenos fallaron, el conductor trato de hacer algo, pero aquello salía de sus manos, iba directo contra aquel joven quien al ver aquello quedo completamente paralizado, sus cuerpo temblaban y solo pudo revivir aquellas trágicas escenas de un accidente de años atrás, definitivamente ahora la muerte iba a cobrar la vida que no se llevó en años atrás. Por lo menos eso pensó, pero de nuevo el destino tenía otros planes, pues algo o más bien alguien en medio de un movimiento ágil lo sostuvo en sus brazos de una forma posesiva y protectora y en medio de un salto lo saco del camino haciendo aquel cayeran a un costado de la siguiente acera y algunas personas en la calle se acercaran.

\- Eres un pequeño ratoncito problemático, Nagisa-chan...Maldición, eres un idiota, no sabes que me muero si te pasa algo - Aquella voz, la conocía bien, el joven abrió los ojos de golpe posándolos de inmediato e los ajenos ojos dorados, parecían arder como el mismo sol naciente.

\- Karma-Kun... - Este comenzo a llorar, estaba aún aterrado de lo que paso y lo que pudo haber pasado, sin embargo se aferró al cuerpo del contrario en medio de un desenfrenado llanto mientras el solo podía corresponder, aunque de igual forma planeaba reprenderlo cuando tuviera la oportunidad, mientras solo lo dejaría allí, llorar en su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza, al tiempo que las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo empapando sus cuerpos. El seguía vivo, y también aquel extraño joven la última vez no puedo decir nada, pero esta vez, no era muy tarde para decir... – Gracias, Karma-Kun. - Expresaba totalmente afligido, sintiéndose seguro por primera en mucho tiempo.

 **N/A**

La canción para este capitulo es del Ost de Ao no Exorcist con el mismo nombre **,** me ayudo mucho a escribir, espero pronto tener el siguiente X3 disfruten, no se olviden los compartir y dejar reviews, kissy 3


	4. Nightsky

**Young and Beautiful**

" _ **NightSky"**_

El cielo estaba decorado con tonalidades de blancos y grises, conjuntamente con azules intensos que anunciaban la llegada de la noche, aun cuando aquellas gotas que emanaban del firmamento parecían no tener fin alguno, igual que ese lágrimas de perla saladas de se confundía perfectamente con aquel escenario. Las personas iban y veían tras la escena, algunos preocupados, otros simplemente para tener un chisme o excusa que contar, y varios que se preparaba para hacer una primicia, claro que ser la comidilla del pueblo por el sufrimiento y el miedo no estaba en los planes de aquel pelirrojo que aun sostenía fuertemente al pequeño en sus brazos como si la vida misma dependiera de ello, aun sin saber qué diablos era lo que había pasado, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que era un acontecimiento que había marcado la vida de su ratoncito, así que de a poco busco cargarlo en brazos, como si de una dama se tratase, dejándolo al mismo tiempo completamente anonadado y sin saber que hacer al estar en tal condición.

\- Kar-Karma-kun, espera, bájame, esto se ve extraño. - Reclamaba a duras penas, pues su voz aún estaba quebrada y ronca a causa de llanto que había atormentado su garganta unos momento atrás, - No soy una chica, vamos, bájame. - Volvió a pedir con cierta insistencia, pero parecía que el mayor si quiera lo escuchaba, al ver su expresión no lo reconoció, no era el chico de siempre, totalmente alegre, despreocupado y que no pensaba dos veces antes de hacer sus jugarretas, la persona que estaba frente a él, era completamente diferente. - Karma-kun...

\- Mi casa no queda muy lejos de aquí, allí podrás descansar, no planeo hacer de tu experiencia peor que ahora. - Sentenció en seco, sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto, sin verlo si quiera, aquellos ojos dorados parecía completamente opacos, y al mismo tiempo como si el mismo infierno ardiera en ellos por alguna razón, cosa que puso algo nervioso al pequeño que trago con algo de fuerza posando la mirada en el camino.

Quería caminar, no deseaba de darle las penurias al contrario, ya era más que suficiente con que lo había salvado, aun cuando sus manos se aferraba al cuerpo ajeno buscando algo de soporte, intento mover las piernas, sin embargo en esos momentos se dio cuenta de algo que lo dejo completamente helado; estaba temblando, sus manos se movían, aun respiraba agitado, su corazón retumbaba nervioso, pero aun en medio de todas aquellas reacciones que llegaban a ser normales ante tal experiencia, una era preocupante, no podía mover las piernas, era como tenerlas completamente adormecidas, si quiera un cosquilleo podía de sentir aun cuando expandía y contraía los dedos de los pies con cierta desesperación, podía hacerlo, podía recrear ese pequeño pero fuerte movimiento, pero lo que si no podía de crear, era la fuerza en el movimiento necesario para mover completamente aquella extensión de su cuerpo, era como si parte de sus músculos y nervios no reaccionaran. Ahora mismo quería de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero entrar en pánico en medio de la calle, más cuando aquel joven lo tenía cargado en brazos parecía una elección favorable, ahora solo podía de morder su lengua y apretar sus labios en un intento desesperado por mantenerse en calma.

Un par de calles y un cruce fueron suficientes para llegar a una estación de tren, por suerte dada la hora no habían muchas personas, cosa que ambos agradecían, ya cerca de la línea de anden el mayor dejo por fin que aquel pequeño azulejo tocara el suelo, pero aun así no se separó de él, veía su condición, entendía que después de todo aquello su cuerpo no tenía mucha resistencia o le costaría reaccionar, no lo culpaba de nada, solo agradecía que aquello no paso a peores. Igualmente estaba consciente de que para el contrario podía ser un poco incómodo que lo cargara todo el trayecto, pudo de comprender eso, pero tampoco era como si lo dejaría a su libre albedrío, bueno al menos no por ahora, por lo cual se quedó a su lado y previniendo toda caída poso su brazo en torno a la cintura ajena, de una forma completamente protectora en esos momentos poco importándole todo, y al mismo tiempo notando cierto sonrojo en las mejillas adversas, "fiebre" ese fue su primer pensamiento, era lo más probable en estándares por haber estado llorando en la lluvia, ya cuando llegaran a casa se encargaría de darle algo, ahora tenían un pequeño viaje que hacer, y agradecía que las luces, y el ruidoso sonido metálico del tren deslizándose por los rieles de acero ahora se hacía presente, junto a una fuerte brisas conforme los vagones iban pasando a alta velocidad mientras se detenían de a poco.

Por fin aquel tren se quedó inerte un momento, el vagón abrió sus puertas, algunas personas salieron y así mismo los chicos pudieron de entrar, con cuidado dejo a Nagisa en uno de los asientos y él se acomodó a su lado suspirando un momento, o más bien, recuperando el aire en ligeras bocanadas, no era como si se hubiera cansado pero, había algo que sin duda alguna lo había hecho perder la calma, algo que sin duda alguna aquel pequeño azulejo quería de descubrir.

\- Karma-kun, yo… Bueno, veras que... - No sabía exactamente que decir en aquellos momentos, no era de hablar con muchas personas a decir verdad, a duras penas con sus amigos más cercanos y porque eran compañeros en la academia de bellas artes desde que comenzaron a estudiar, pero aquella situación era completamente desconocida para él, estaba con una persona completamente extraña, aunque lo cierto a todo aquello, aunque le acostara aceptarlo en que una gran parte de él quería conocerlo mucho mejor. - Karma-kun... - No sabía que palabras dedicarle, bajo un poco la mirada a sus manos, las cuales entrelazo en medio de un jugueteo, rogando hallar con rapidez las palabras adecuadas, pero comenzar con una pequeña disculpa por lo sucedido sería buena idea, al fin y al cabo, por él estaban completamente mojados, no le extrañaría que terminaran con un resfriado. - De verdad te agradezco, me salvaste la vida, y lo sient...

Aquella frase no pudo ser terminada, no por un grito, un llamado de atención o mucho menos una petición de silencio, no nada de eso, los ojos de pequeño de abrieron de par en par, completamente dilatados al mismo tiempo que cristalinos, sus mejillas ardieron en un rubor carmín, su respiración de entrecorto un momento, y su corazón aquel corazón que apenas había sentido en todo ese rato dio un vuelco, al sentir el peso ajeno, de le cabeza del mayor buscando acomodo en su hombro, mientras su cuerpo buscaba algo de acomodo, mientras se acurrucaba respirando con gran profundidad, cerrando aquellos ojos cual mercurio, bajando completamente su guardia en aquella oportunidad.

\- Quince minutos, son tres estaciones que tenemos que pasar antes de llegar a nuestra parada. - Comenzaba a explicar en una voz ronca, mientras comenzaba a respirar con profundidad, dándole un pequeño cosquilleo en el pequeño cuerpo que ahora correspondía a su acompañante. - Déjame estar así, solo ese tiempo... Aunque no dijo nada más después de aquello Nagisa sobreentendió que aquello se trataba de una súplica, por lo que no pregunto nada, solo lo dejo acomodarse y el hizo igual, relajando su cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del largo asintió para que este tuviera un mejor acomodo, no podía negar que aquella situación lo tornaba completamente nervioso, pero ya no podía hacer nada, no obstante, aun en medio de todo aquello, con delicadeza poso una de sus manos en los cabellos ajenos, brindándole una leve caricia, con suavidad, mientras una sonrisa por fin se dibujaba en sus labios.

\- Descansa, Karma-kun... - Se limitó a susurrar, para después dar un suspiro y apoyarse en el mayor, solo un momento, un momento que pareció eterno conforme pasaban las estaciones, sin darse cuenta si quiera, de la debilidad que ahora representaba para aquel demonio que reposaba a su lado.

El tren siguió su camino por las estaciones, aquellos quince minutos que se supondría tenía la trayectoria que ahora recorrían parecían eternos, en cada parada las personas bajaban, haciendo que aquel vagón quedara desolado a excepción de ellos dos, pronto una voz femenina y mecánica rompió aquel ambiente, devolviendo a ambos a la tierra, indicando que por fin había llegado a su destino, el pequeño azulejo iba a decir algo, pero el pelirrojo se le adelanto, con cuidado se separó de su hombro y se levantó del asiento que ahora compartían claro que tenía la idea de ayudarlo, pues sabía bien que aquellas piernas ajenas aun no reaccionaban por completo, sin embargo el que se separara de esa forma, solo dejo una sensación extraña de arrebato al menor, una sensación gélida, como si un aire frío profanara sus pulmones, congelándolos a totalidad, impidiéndole respirar, al tiempo que un extraño agujero se hacía presente en su estómago, no entendía, ¿Porque pasaba eso? jamás en su vida tuvo aquellas sensaciones, el único que lograba despertarlas era aquel joven que ahora extendía su mano para que este la tomara y brindarle su apoyo.

\- Aún es pronto para que camines, vamos, Nagisa-kun. -Sonrió con aquella extraña tranquilidad, como si nada le importara y al mismo tiempo, estuviera al pendiente de todo. No había nada que pensar, mucho menos tiempo de darle lugar a las dudas, un pequeño sonido se hizo presente indicando que las puertas que ya se habían abierto pronto se cerrarían, así que solo se incorporó, tomo su mano, y pronto salieron de allí caminando por el andén y siguiendo una pequeña multitud para salir fuera de aquella estación, a su propio paso claro estaba, pues no podían abusar de las condiciones en que ambos estaban después de aquella situación.

Una vez más el cielo se mostró ante ellos, la luna a duras penas se mostraba, las nubes impedía ver las estrellas, los edificios tampoco daban mucha ayuda y fue así cuando el pequeño se dio cuenta de algo, jamás había estado en aquellos lares, estaba totalmente fuera de su territorio, no conocía nada en ese lugar, hasta donde tenía entendido aquel lugar era un barrio finos, lleno de personajes que poseían mucha fama, dinero, o puestos demasiado representativos, sabía que no debía de sentirse así, pero ahora sí que se sentía un poco inferior al ver todos esos edificios, rascacielos y casas enormes, de alguna forma se sentía ahogado y casi a punto de tomar el tren de regreso a casa, si quiera se había percatado que seguía lloviendo o por lo menos fue hacía hasta que sintió que algo lo cubrió, no un paraguas ni nada por el estilo, sino la gruesa tela oscura del abrigo de aquel pelirrojo que acomodaba la prenda en su cabeza y parte de sus hombros, para poder cubrirlo de aquellas lágrimas de cielo que amenazaban con no detenerse en toda la noche.

Un rubor cubrió aquellas pálidas mejillas ante el acto de gentileza de parte de aquel demonio que ahora había quedado expuesto ante aquella lluvia por su culpa, no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal, quizás hubieran tenido más suerte su paraguas no hubiera terminado quien sabe dónde durante ese accidente, pero... ¿Qué podía hacer? eran solo cosas que pasaban, más tenían que agradecer del hecho de que estaban sanos y salvos, ya solo les quedaba volver a caminar por aquella vereda, húmeda, donde las gotas contrastaban con el gélido pavimento, y las luces se reflejaban entre pequeños charcos, que contrastaban con sus pies el caminar.

Tuvieron que pasar algunas tiendas y edificaciones antes de llegar por fin a un lujoso edificio. - Es aquí... - Fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de la boca del pelirrojo antes de presionar un poco más las mano ajena, claro que con cuidado para no lastimarlo, mientras entraban al lugar y se encontraban con un hermoso lobby, aquellos ojos celestes exploraron todo al llegar, completamente cristalinos, cual niño que acababa de llegar a un parque de diversiones, pero su vista ahora estaba fija, en los cuadros, esculturas, salones, jarrones, y arreglos, definitivamente, para él era simplemente impresionante, pero aun estando anonadado, no le perdió la vista al mayor y mucho menos al hecho de que aun tomaba su mano.

Cruzaron el lobby llegando a un pared donde yacían un par de elevadores, entraron a uno, y el mayor marco de inmediato uno de los pisos más altos, de alguna forma eso ya no le sorprendía al contrario, en lo absoluto, ahora solo suspiraba, por lo menos no estaban en medio de aquella escena de accidente, quizás las cosas no era las mejores, pero por lo menos estarían resguardados de la lluvia y el frío. El silencio aún seguía presente, pero no era uno de esos incómodos, para nada, solo era uno de esos causados por el hecho de no saber bien que decir, cosa que frustro un poco al azulejo haciendo que de inmediato inflara lo mofletes aun sonrojado por aquella situación en la que se encontraban, buscaba un tema de conversación, vaya que era difícil, al fin y al cabo estaba apenas conociendo a ese joven, así que los resultados claramente se resumían a cero, ya que no deseaba tocar ese tema del arte, ya tenía idea de lo delicado que era el contrario con este, así que lo mejor era dejar todo fluir, aunque no contara con el conocimiento de cómo demonio hacer eso.

Se sintió un movimiento al llegar al piso indicado, la luz de botón se apagó, una campanilla se escuchó, y por fin aquellas puertas metálicas se abrieron dándoles paso, así salieron y caminaron hacía una de las 5 puertas que se encontraban en aquel lugar, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, el mayor dejo la mano ajena en libertad, de manera de buscar en su billetera una llave, o más bien una tarjeta que deslizo por una hendidura y así mismo cuando los números brillaron ingreso un código, más bien un numero de seguridad, y la puerta se abrió, de inmediato el pelirrojo se puso a un lado abriendo la puerta y haciendo una reverencia lo invito a entrar.

\- Las damas primero, Nagisa-kun. - Hizo una de sus endemoniadas muecas, como un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura en plena noche de Halloween, El peliazulado solo puso sus ojos en blanco, frunciendo levemente el ceño, mientras entraba a aquel lugar que sería su lecho por una noche, por lo menos así era su pensar, sin saber que era lo que ese demonio y más aún el caprichoso destino tenía planeado.

\- No es gracioso. Karma-kun. - Lo reprendió mientras caminaba adentrándose a aquel nuevo mundo, como era de esperarse, al igual que toda la fachada que habían tenido que pasar, para llegar allí, todo en aquel departamento era lujoso, limpio, ordenado, no tenía pecado alguno, para ser un departamento de un joven y para remate soltero, estaba muy bien cuidado, era como si nadie viviera allí, si no fuera por algunas pertenencias abría jurado que todo era nuevo. Al entrar se encontraba la cocina junto a una pequeña isla, y un comedor familiar, no entendía aquello, si vivía solo, pero quizás jamás estaba demás, la sala estaba en un desnivel, una alfombra cubría la mayor parte de aquel piso, muebles de piel de color oscuro, llenos de almohadas y cojines, una mesa de madera, y un mueble donde yacían una Tv, junto a un par de consolas de videojuegos, y estuches de lo mismo junto a unas pelis, el hecho de que le gustaran cosas tan "infantiles" lo hizo reír, se sintió más cerca de aquel demonio por alguna razón, más al ver un librero lleno de una vasta selección de libros, novelas, y sin mencionar algunos mangas, en especial su favorito, eso sí que lo saco de base.

Casi estaba a punto de tomar un ejemplar para leerlo, más se reprendía a si mismo recordando el hecho de que aún estaba en una casa ajena, camino un poco más y vio un par de puertas al final de la sala, supuso que se trataban del baño y la lavandería, no vio necesidad de preguntar todavía, volvió junto al mayor que parecía un tanto entretenido, ver como aquel azulejo se movía para conocer al casa era como un ver a un animal pequeño intentando conocer su nuevo hogar, no podía evitar sonreír, mientras ocultaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su humado pantalón, esta vez recordando, la realidad de la situación en la que se encontraban ambos, vaya que a veces era muy idiota.

\- Nagisa-chan - Canturreo aquel nombre haciendo que el contrarió se volviera hacía el. - Si no te das un baño, vas a resfriarte, así que es mejor que llames a tu casa, y entres de una vez, yo buscare algo para ti, creo que tengo un vestido de mi madre o algo así en la habitación de huéspedes. - Al decir aquello no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada, no tenía mucho de conocer a aquel muchacho y sentía que toda la vida había estado a su lado, además, ver sus expresiones al abochornarse y molestarse era un placer simplemente divino para él. - Al final la puerta de la derecha, no hay pérdida, te llevare algo.

\- Si es una falda, prefiero estar desnudo, así me resfríe. - Sentenció cruzándose de brazos, refunfuñando completamente apenado, mientras se daba medía vuelta y esta vez caminaba al lugar que le habían indicado, aunque en un momento se detuvo para poder decir algo. - Karma-kun, gracias por todo... - No espero una respuesta, mucho menos de que dijera que esperara, solamente corrió a la puerta y allí se "enceró", no entendía que pasaba con él, un momento sentía un sentimiento de arrebato, luego quería hablar con desesperación con aquel pelirrojo y ahora, sentía que su corazón iba a salir corriendo de su pecho de una forma tan dolorosa y eufórica, no entendía que pasaba.

Acaso estaba enfermo, si eso debía de ser en algún momento debió de pescarse algo en la lluvia, por lo cual solo se dispuso a quitarse la ropa y entrar rápido a la tina, sin embargo en medio de todo aquellos movimientos se dio cuenta de algo, al verse al espejo, tenía la piel erizada, sus mejillas ardían en rubor, sus ojos estaba cristalinos como su fuese a llorar, pero no realmente estaba dilatados, puso su mano en el espejo notando que su superficie estaba completamente helada, pero a comparación con su diestra, esta estaba caliente, era la mano que el mayor había tomado, y más aún por alguna razón su piel ahora ardía. - ¿Que me está pasando? - Pregunto para sí mismo en un susurro, solo para volver a sus anteriores acciones y luego de limpiar su cuerpo entrar rápidamente a la tina recuperado algo de calor en su pequeño cuerpo, aún con todos esos pensamientos ahora inundando su mente.

Por otra parte el demonio se encontraba en las mimas condiciones, de alguna manera sabía controlarse un poco más, pero algo que no podía negar era el hecho de que todo en aquel pequeño ángel lo llamaba, como un droga creada para él, igual que un canto de sirenas que lo llevaría a su perdición en aguas profundas, y seguramente era así pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a tomar, por nada ni nadie había sentido algo así, era una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar por nada del mundo. No obstante sabía que tenía algunas prioridades en aquellos momentos, así que subió por una escalinata de madera que conectaba con el segundo piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones y un pequeño cuarto que se suponía antes era su estudio, entro a su habitación, y allí procedió a buscar algo para el menor, su complexión era pequeña, y frágil, como una chica, no sabía que podía darle, cualquier prenda le quedaría grande, no tenía una hermana, y su madre muy rara vez dejaba su ropa en su casa pues necesitaba toda prenda para sus largos viajes con su padre.

\- Vaya que esto está complicado... - Expreso sonriente, aunque dejando salir un suspiro, un yukata de la misma forma le quedaría algo grande, así que sabía que tenía que buscar alguna prenda que lo ayudara a cubrirse del frío en esa noche, la búsqueda fue exhaustiva, y sin embargo encontró algo perfecto, por lo que tomo una toalla y llevo todo aquello a donde estaba el menor. Toco la puerta y se dispuso a entrar.

\- Nagisa-chan. - Lo llamo y dejo la ropa encima de una pequeña mesa donde se guardaban todos los artículos. - Acá tienes algo para ti, fue lo único que encontré, preparare algo de chocolate caliente y pediré algo para cenar, así que puedes tardarte lo que desees. - Expreso este disponiéndose a retirarse, por una parte sentía que estaba huyendo ante lo nervioso que se sentía al estar al lado del azulejo.

\- Muchas gracias, Karma-kun. - Su corazón dio un vuelvo desde el mismo momento en que aquel joven abrió la puerta, ahora solo latía de tal forma que dolía, y no sabía cómo actuar, definitivamente agradecía que una cortina de cristal ahora los separara. - Me parece bien, aunque yo podía cocinar algo, aunque no parezca cocino bien, no tendrías que gastar nada. - Explicaba este, intentando que el contrario no gastara su dinero en él.

\- No te preocupes por ello, no acostumbro estar tanto aquí, así que no hay mucho en el refrigerador, por lo que ahora te toca comer lo que compre, pero... Quizás en otra ocasión pueda comer tu comida, ahora me has dado curiosidad por su cocina ratoncito. - Tras decir aquello el mayor solo se dispuso a dejar aquel cuarto de baño y dejar que el pequeño pudiera de asearse con tranquilidad, mientras el hacía algunas cosas.

Intento ahorrar algo de tiempo, así que subió a su habitación por suerte era la única que tenía un cuarto de baño al ser la principal, no dudo de entrar, usar la tina sería demasiado, así que aparto todo dejando su ropa en la cesta, y entro a la ducha, dejo que el agua caliente penetrara en su piel quitando todo frío e impureza que esta poseyera, fue una ducha rápida pero dedicada, salió con una toalla envuelta en su cadera y busco algo para vestirse, además de la ropa interior se fue por lo cómodo, así que una pijama de un color oscuro sería perfecto, dejo una toalla en su cuello para que le humedad se fuera de a poco, y volvió a bajar para ir a la cocina y preparar aquel chocolate caliente y llamar para que les trajeran algo de comer, ahora tenía que cuidar de su pequeño ratoncito, y no iba a dejar que nada le pasara o faltase bajo su cuidado.

No paso mucho antes de que el menor saliera de la tina, ya se estaba tardando mucho, no podía abusar de la hospitalidad de aquel demonio, por lo que tomo la toalla y seco su cuerpo viendo las prendas que el contrario le había traído, se preguntó un momento de que se trataba, pero la respuesta vino por su cuenta al separarlas. Un uniforme deportivo, de la secundaría en la cual seguramente había estudiado, lo que le parecía increíble era el hecho de que estuviera intacto, se notaba que lo había usado un par de veces solamente, pues estaba relativamente nuevo, de alguna forma el hecho de que le prestara aquella prenda lo hizo feliz, así que rápidamente se vistió: Unos pants largos y holgados de un color negro, un camisera blanca de mangas largas y un bordado de aquella institución, igualmente todo aquel conjunto le quedaba holgado, aunque era de esperarse, al final comparado con el mayor él era más pequeño, lo que lo hizo darse cuenta de algo, en medio de un suspiro, aun pasando años, aquellas telas tenía un aroma impregnado en ellas, el peliazulado tomo una porción de la tela acercándola su rostro, solo para inhalar profundamente, una combinación de pan dulce con fresas se hizo presente en el aire que respiraba, algo dulce, infantil y al mismo tiempo tan tentativo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras sus manos aun sentían la suave tela, aunque no fue hasta escuchar algo afuera que regreso a la realidad, dejando todo en su lugar, y saliendo de aquel lugar para encontrarse de nuevo con el mayor.

\- Karma-kun, ¿Que fue es...? - Ya se había hecho costumbre, de nuevo una de sus frases no fue terminada, el extraño sonido que había escuchado, no era más que las cortinas que se fueron abriendo de una forma automática, dejando ver un gigantesco ventanal que cubría la una gran proporción de la pared, hermoso, desde aquella altura se veía la cuidad, todo, rascacielos, edificios, casas, las luces distorsionadas por las gotas que aún seguían contrastando contra el ventanal, incluso la iluminada autopista, apoyo sus manos en el vidrio, su aliento quedaba impregnado en el mismo unos segundos por su respiración, aunque realmente al ver tal escenario, estaba completamente sin aliento, casi le había recordado una viaje tonada de piano que tuvo la suerte de escuchar, una melancólica y tan hermosa como ese momento. - Comienzo a comprender porque a las personas les gusta vivir en lugares así... - Fue lo único que logro susurrar.

\- Lo compre hace un año... - La voz del pelirrojo se hizo presente mientras dejaba un par de tazas en la mesa de madera que había en la sala y caminaba hacia donde se encontraba el menor. - Mi abuela falleció, su casa era hermosa, quería poder mantenerla, mis madres la vendieron para tener más dinero para viajes, y yo bueno, use una parte de lo que me tocaba para comprar esto para mí, es el único lugar donde estoy en completa calma y por lo menos ahora no estoy solo. - Explicaba aquello fijando la vista en el cristal y todo lo que podían de contemplar entre la lluvia, aunque aquel joven estaba más concentrado en ver a aquel pequeño cuando se le daba la oportunidad. - Nagisa-chan, me gustaría poder intentar hacer una obra esta noche, ¿Te importaría ayudarme? Ahora que eres mi musa, te necesito, y más que nada, necesito conocer todo de ti... - Al decir aquello una sonrisa totalmente diferente se posó en su rostro, hermosa cautivadora, no ocultaba nada, aunque en medio de sus travesuras tampoco lo hacía.

\- No entiendo que es lo que podría de hacer como tu musa, no soy una chica, y honestamente no tengo idea de cómo ayudar, o por lo menos no en ese sentido - De a poco separo su vista de aquel paisaje nublado mientras volvía su vista hacía el mayor esperando una aclaración de todo aquello. Bien era cierto que había cuadrado aceptado todo aquello, no tenía miedo, pero realmente deseaba comprender y saber más de ese mundo que era solo del pelirrojo el mundo que ahora lo invitaba a descubrir.

\- No es necesario, solo tienes que confiar en mí, eres mi inspiración, yo voy a cuidarte, protegerte, y me encargare que nada ni nadie te haga daño, comprendes eso, Nagisa-chan... - Pregunto este mientras esperaba una respuesta ajeno, aunque verlo suspirar era más que suficiente para una respuesta, al final su lenguaje corporal era muy evidente, solo había que ser un poco observador. - Tu solo confía en mí, ratoncito. - Sabía que ese apodo le molestaba, pero no podía hacer mucho, aprovecho que el chocolate estaba recién hecho para dejarlo reposar, y tomo ambas manos del menor envolviéndola en las suyas, dejando algunas caricias en su dorso. - Antes cuando un artista elegía una musa, era para toda la vida, algunos se casaban con ellas por ello, eran su inspiración y razón de pintar, razón de amar incluso, pero para que todo funcionara tenían que conocerse bien, completa y profundamente, de a poco tú me conocerás, pero yo debo de conocerte aún más rápido, por lo que, te pido que te confíes, y déjate llevar... - Aquello ultimo lo susurro de una forma sedante contra su oído. El peliazulado no comprendía nada, si quiera a que se refería con todo aquello, pero si había algo de realidad en todo este asunto y era que nada le costaba confiar un poco en él, al final lo había salvado, no podía ser malo.

El pelirrojo por su parte aprovecho a totalidad esa oportunidad, poso sus manos en las mejillas ajenas, las cuales acaricio, con delicadeza, eran pequeñas y suaves, siguió a sus pómulos sintiéndolos con sus pulgares. - Cierra los ojos, no estés nervioso. - Pidió en un susurro, esperando porque el menor hiciera aquello, una vez aquellos cielos ocultos en sus parpados volvió a su acción previa, llevo una a su frente, midió la distancia de su frente, y así mismo el perfil de su nariz con su índice, el cual por igual delineo los labios ajenos, uno por uno y luego juntos, temblaron, eso resulto tan tentador, bajo a su mentón, dibujo la línea de su diminuta mandíbula y consecutivamente a su cuello, era largo y delgado cual cisne, ambas manos se posaron en sus hombros, como su fueran a darle un masaje, pero solo volvieron a deslizarse por el largo de aquellos brazos delgados, hasta llegar a sus muñecas envolviéndolas un momento, y así mismo a sus manos donde dejo algunas caricias, entrelazando de igual manera sus dedos, de sus manos retorno a sus hombros, dibujo un camino hacia su clavícula, descendió a su pecho, sintió el latir de su corazón desbocado, siguió a su abdomen, continuo hacía el vientre, al igual que deslizo sus manos a las caderas apresándolas con cierta posesividad, estaba en éxtasis, esa era la verdad y por las expresiones y sensaciones que podía ver y sentir en la piel ajena sabía que no era el único.

Otro camino fue dibujado hacía su espalda, explorando aquella extensión, no era muy amplía, para nada, pero no quitaba que estaba bien formada, aparto luego sus manos, acaricio su largo cabello, sintiendo cada hebra que se enredaba en sus dedos, tomo un mechón, dejo un beso en él, y volvió a mirar a aquel azulejo, hermoso, estaba completamente abochornado, sus mejillas ardían en carmín, sus labios temblaban,, sus cuerpo se estremecía, y no podía articular palabra, que inocente se veía en aquellos momentos, simplemente una imagen exquisita para el demonio, el cual no dudo esta vez en tomar las mejillas ajenas, acercándose peligrosamente, sus respiraciones se encontraron, sus alientos contrastaron, y sus labios se rosaron un momento, un beso fue robado de la mejilla ajena, haciendo que el pequeño abriera los ojos completamente abochornado. - Nagisa-chan, eres un pervertido, ¿Que pensabas que iba a hacer, pequeño depravado? - Pregunto este separándose en medio de una expresión juguetona dejando al peliazulado estático por lo que había pasado, separándose un poco para poder dejarle su espacio.

\- Karma-kun, ¡Serás idiota! - Expreso este tomando uno de los cojines que había en la habitación solo para arrojárselos como si un par de niños en medio de una pelea de almohadas se tratase. No podía negar que aquello le había gustado, sabía por qué el mayor lo había hecho, pero aceptarlo, era algo que no haría o al menos no por ahora. - ¿A que vino eso? - Pregunto de nuevo, no se iba a quedar tranquilo tan fácilmente, por lo que tomo otro cojín esta vez intentando golpearlo, pero el mayor fue más rápido y de la misma forma que antes tomo sus muñecas causando que dejara caer aquel suave objeto en la alfombra, mientras se perdía en aquellos ojos dorados que resultaban ser tan resplandecientes como el sol y ahora lentamente se fusionaban con los suyos.

\- Ya te lo dije, Nagisa-chan, tú tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para conocerme, pero yo debo hacerlo mucho más rápido. – De a poco libero las muñecas ajenas, mientras bajaba sus manos junto a las del menor, sin apartar su mirada, estaba completamente fija en aquellos cielos que de vez en cuando se ocultaban bajo esos parpados y pestañas largas. - Tu rostro, cada expresión, sentimiento, cada parte de tu cuerpo, su proporción exacta, altura peso, movilidad, ritmo, son cosas que tengo que saber a perfección sobre ti, y espero que algún día puedas conocerlas de mi aunque... Si me llevas a la cama también podrás conocerlo, eres un pequeño pervertido. - Como podía romper un ambiente tan hermoso en solo cuestión de segundos, y más reír de aquella forma, era de demonio en persona, pero el menor estaba completamente encantado.

De alguna forma u otra el pequeño sabía que llevarla la contraría a aquel demonio sería una completa pérdida de tiempo, pero no quitaba todo el hecho de que era muy divertido, ya sin más solo se sentaron un momento a charlar mientras tomaban un poco de aquel chocolate caliente, tratando de recuperar la temperatura total de sus cuerpo y esperar que llegara el pedido que el mayor había hecho para la cena, por suerte no paso mucho antes de que llegara, como era política del lugar, el pelirrojo tenía que bajar al lobby, así que dejo un momento solo al pequeño en su casa, sabía que no le pasaría nada. Allí fue cuando este aprovecho de tomar su celular, y dejo un mensaje para su madre, explicándole que por la lluvia no iba a poder llegar a casa y pasaría la noche en casa de un amigo, la mujer solo se inmuto a responder con lo absolutamente necesario pidiendo que se cuidara, y luego se vio solo en todo aquello.

No podía estar tranquilo, así que de nuevo dejo la taza en aquella mesa, y se dispuso a explorar un poco aquel lugar, una vez terminada la parte de abajo, se posó al pie de la escalinata, solo para comenzar a subir, claro era el hecho de que por nada del mundo entraría a una de las habitaciones, o por lo menos eso creía, un par las puertas estaban abiertas, estaba desolados, eso le indicaba que de las que estaba cerradas una era del pelirrojo, en embargo al pasar por una se dio cuenta de algo, un pequeño retazo de tela se veía por debajo de la hendidura, lo que quería decir que algún objeto se había caído, la curiosidad lo mataba en aquellos momentos, por lo que tomo un poco de valor y poso su mano en la manilla de la puerta para abrirla, era como su estuviera haciendo todo aquello a escondidas, estaba completamente aturdido por las latidos se su corazón que habían ensordecido sus oídos, el seguro se quitó, la puerta se podía abrir, pero antes de que pudiera descubrir lo que había en aquella habitación, una de las menos el aquel demonio tomo la suya, mientras la otra cerraba la puerta que si quiera fue abierta, dejándolo completamente anonadado y sin saber qué hacer, como explicaría aquello, curiosidad infantil, no había nada a su favor, si quiera podía volverse para verlo a los ojos.

\- Llegara el tiempo en que puedas ver este lugar con tus propios ojos, por eso, no desesperes Nagisa-chan. – No dijo más, ambos se quedaron allí un momento, hasta que el azulejo pudo volverse hacía el buscando posar sus ojos en los ajenos que lo recibieron como si nada hubiera pasado. - Ya la cena esta lista, vamos a comer y luego comenzaremos a trabajar.

\- Lo siento, Karma-kun, no debí de haber intentado entrar, y gracias por la comida. - estaba completamente apenado por su comportamiento, ahora sí que era verdad que tenía que buscar la forma de enmendar lo que había hecho, aunque no tuviera idea de cómo, por los momentos lo mejor, era poder compartir una cena tranquila junto al mayor, y luego ver como todo fluía para lograr que este disculpara su leve metedura de pata, o si era verdad que esa noche no iba de poder dormir en paz.

Aquella cena paso con tranquilidad, aun con lo que acababa de pasar, todo estaba en calma, como si nada hubiera pasado, hasta hablaban de trivialidades y cosas si sentido, como si fueran un par de jóvenes en secundaría hablando de películas, mangas, y otras cosas sin importancia mientras comían y bebían a plenitud, como si ya existiera un lazo de confianza sin igual, al final, solo era un par de extraños, esperando el momento justo en que pudiera conocer todo el uno de otro. Una vez finalizando aquel pequeño festín, dejaron todo en su lugar, entre los dos limpiaron los platos, el pelirrojo no quería que si invitado tuviera que hacer algo, pero, era tanta su insistencia que resistirse a ello era prácticamente imposible, solo era cuestión de pasarla bien y disfrutar,

Después de todo, ya era hora de la creación y por primera vez en mucho tiempo aquel demonio tenía una gran desesperación en su ser, no sabía bien que podía de pintar, pero lo cierto era que anhelaba en mismo momento en que el pincel dejara aquel liquido espeso y colorado en la tela del lienzo, corrió a su estudio, una vez allí busco uno lienzo limpio, lo cual fue casi imposible de encontrar en medio de ese desastre, la mayoría estaban sucios, manchados, desgarrado o rotos, incluso sus materiales estaban completamente desgastados, justamente cuando más los necesitaba lo abandonaban cual perro vagabundo, sentía ganas de gritar, pero aun así no desistió, se llevó al de tiempo, al final conquisto su batalla encontrando un cuaderno de dibujo, aún seguía inmaculado, perfecto para comenzar a dibujar a ese ángel que ahora estaba acompañándolo, como un estuche con todo lo indispensable para la ocasión y sin más bajo prácticamente corriendo al encuentro con el menor.

\- Nagisa-chan. - Volvió a canturrear ese nombre. - ¿Estás listo para… Comenzar? - Aquella frase duro más de lo que pensó, no por el hecho de que hubiera tardado, sino porque al llegar a su destino lo único que logro divisar fue el delicado cuerpo de aquel azulejo reposando en el sofá, completamente exhausto, sus parpados pesados cubriendo aquellos cielos que tenía por ojos, su respiración profunda, de veía den la forma en su pecho subía y bajaba, los leves movimientos de su cuerpo buscando calor y acomodo, una escena tan inocente, el demonio no pudo hacer más que dejar todo a un lado, al menos por los momentos, busco una cobija de cubrió de aquel cuerpo con gentileza, apago las luces solo dejando la claridad de la noche y regreso al lado del menor – Bueno, creo que aún tengo una oportunidad. – Susurro aquello de a poco mientras se sentaba en un sofá, y encendía una lámpara de noche, si quizás tendía que forzar un poco la vista, pero todo valdría la pena al final.

No le dio tiempo ni lugar a las dudas y sucesos, tomo uno de los lápices de carboncillo e inicio con los lineados, que fuera oscuro, y al mismo tiempo tan suave como para que se perdieran en medio de la pintura, quizás que su primera pieza fuera en acuarela era riesgoso, era mejor comenzar con una sesión de bocetos, pero no, eso sería inconcebible. Líneas, trazos, delineados, contornos y detalles, todo perfectamente hecho, una vez tuvo toda aquella base, era hora de la verdad, tomo una paleta y la lleno con algunos colores, en su mayoría tonos fríos, así mismo un pincel, y así cada tinte y tono de a poco quedaban impregnados en aquella superficie, uno a uno, cobrando viveza en aquel material. Estaba tan concentrado se había perdido en aquel mar de colorido e inspiración que si quiera se percató en el mismo momento se había separado de ese mundo para hundirse en sus sueños.

La mañana del siguiente día arribo, el sol penetraba en la habitación, con pereza los parados del peliazulado se abrieron, solo para luego cerrarlo con fuerza y tallarse sus ojos con pereza al tiempo que se levantaba recordando todo que había pasado la noche anterior, vaya que la había dado problemas al pelirrojo, y aun así estaba feliz con todo aquello. Se dispuso a levantarse, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de dos cosas, el mayor estaba junto a él, aun profundamente dormido, su rostro y parte de su sus manos estaba llenas de carboncillo, tinta y acuarela, y su cuerpo había quedado recostado en uno de los brazos del mueble, se notaba cansado, se había desvelado, y lo que lo delataba eran unas leves ojeras bajo sus parpados, por un momento deseo poder tomar una foto, pero algo más llamaba su atención, si aquel joven estaba lleno de pintura, solo significaba algo, una nueva creación y ahora mismo anhelaba verla. Logro divisar un caballete, y allí reposaba un lienzo que terminaba de sacarse, no dudo en posarse frente a este y por fin ver aquella reacción: Una cama de nubes donde el reposaba, un manto de cielo arropándolo, dormido profundamente, la cuidad ardiendo en la distancia entre miles de luces blancas y rojas que se combinaban como fuego en la tierra, todo en medio de un cielo estrellado, tan hermoso con la luz de luna presente iluminando todo con su resplandor. Pensar que cada caricia de la noche pasada era para conocer su cuerpo, y ahora todo estaba plasmado perfectamente en aquello, no entendía a que vino esa inspiración, pero en medio de colores tan fríos había una calidez que impregnaba su corazón, algo que antes estaba oculto en aquellas pinturas destruidas, y ahora, estaba completamente presente.

\- Esto es increíble, Karma-kun… - Murmuro para sí mismo, mientras volvía a ver aquella obra, tenía que admitir que era extraño verse en aquella situación, pero no podía quejarse. Supuso que lo mejor por los momentos era mejor hacer algo para agradecer al pelirrojo, estaba abochornado y al mismo lleno de ese sentimiento que parecía desbordarse en su ser, aquel que pensó que se le había sido negado, la felicidad, la cual ahora se dibujaba en una sonrisa.

Cuando menos lo pensó, los brazos de aquel demonio lo apresaron en un abrazo por su espalda, apoyando un momento su mentón en su hombro, aquel acto tomo completamente desprevenido al peliazulado, que se estremeció y volvió un momento su vista hacia el mayor. - Me alegra que te guste, Nagisa-chan. – Logro articular en medio de un voz ronca la cual indicaba que aun en medio de todo aquello estaba agotado, aun así se había levantado para estar a su lado.

\- Serás idiota, no tenías que hacer esto, podías tardar lo que quisieras. - Escucho una tenue risa, de aquella voz aun ronca, y volvió la vista hacía aquel lienzo, esta vez contemplándolo juntos. Su primera creación, una que llevaba de alguna forma todo de ambos.

 **N/A**

Primero que nada, les debo una gran disculpa por todo el tiempo que estuve sin publicar, esta vez me asegure que este capitulo fuera un poco más largo pero igual de hermoso en compensación, espero disfruten de este Fic, nos vemos en la siguiente publicación, no se olviden de comentar y compartir esta historia, gracias! Kissy!  
PD: la canción usada para este capitulo fue NightSky de Tracey Chattaway 3


	5. Love is Here

_**Young and beautiful**_

" _ **Love is Here**_ **"**

Si había algo que pudiera describir de alguna forma al destino, todas las palabras se verían reducidas a una y esa no era ni nada más ni nada menos que "Caprichoso". Como hacía que un pequeño azulejo que había dejado de tocar el piano tras la muerte de su padre ahora no pudiera dejar de componer para aquel demonio que de alguna forma había tomado todo de el sin el darse cuenta. De la misma forma, como podía hacer que un joven demonio ahora recuperara todo lo que había perdido, e incluso más al tener tan cerca a aquel bello ángel que ahora iluminaba su mundo al concederle su grata compañía.

 _ **Dos meses después – Salón de Música/ Academia de Bellas Artes.**_

La brisa suave hacía ondear la fina tela de la cortina que cubría unos de los ventanales de aquel salón que hacía inundado en miles de melodías y tonadas que cierto joven de cabellos celestes iba escribiendo en una partitura. Su concentración era notoria, casi parecía que no quería perderse ni un segundo de la creación de aquella pieza que estaba elaborando con tanto esmero y dedicación, simplemente parecía estar en su propio mundo al punto de que las invitaciones de sus compañeros a comer o hacer otras actividades se vieron rechazadas con gran delicadeza, aunque claro estaba que aquello no era su intensión.

No paso mucho cuando termino de escribir las ultimas notas en aquellas partitura luego de algunas hojas con algunos pequeños defectos, (Estaban llenas de arrugas, correcciones, manchas y pinta) lo cual eran solamente gajes del oficio cuando se trataba de componer de aquella forma para no perder la inspiración y la esencia de lo que se estaba haciendo. El silencio de apodero de la habitación o por lo menos fue así hasta que una pequeña serie de aplausos de hizo presente sacando así de aquel joven de sus pensamientos, la persona que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta no era ni nada más ni nada menos que su profesora de lenguas extranjeras y piano Irina Jelavic o mejor conocida como "Bitch-Sensei" un apodo que nació gracias a sus perfectos dotes y aquel apellido que parecía ser la pieza principal para que la broma hiciera queda todo en su lugar.

\- Bicth-Sensei, ¿Cu-cuánto tiempo lleva allí? - Pregunto un poco nervioso y con el rubor apoderándose de sus mejillas, aquello no era algo que deseaba que sus amigos vieran y mucho menos los profesores, más cuando una de ellos se trataba de aquella rubia preciosa que podría comenzar a contarle algunas de sus historias con aquellos "amantes" de los que siempre alardeaba, o por lo menos era así hasta que llegaba a aquel hombre que le había robado completamente el corazón, y el mismo con el que ahora tenía una relación.

\- El suficiente, Nagisa-kun.- Expreso la mujer sonriendo con orgullo al tiempo que se acercaba a él y se sentaba compartiendo aquel banquillo, le dedico una sonrisa antes se ver aquella partitura con gran curiosidad.- Vaya, vaya… Es preciosa, claro que no como mis composiciones clásicas pero…- Se detuvo un momento estudiando la expresión del contrario, descubriendo así que ahora tenía un pequeño cachorrito junto a ella, aunque el posiblemente no supiera él porque estaba así. – Es preciosa porque tiene un sentimientos oculto en su tonada, Nagisa-kun… ¿Acaso alguien ya robo tu corazón? - Pregunto la mujer sin detenerse a pensar un solo momento en lo que podría causar al indagar en los sentimientos aún desconocidos de aquel joven.

\- ¿¡Ahhh!? Pe-pero… ¿A qué se refiere, Bitch-Sensei? Y-yo… ¿¡Yo enamorado!? – Preguntando casi sin poder creerlo, simplemente no quería darle crédito a las palabras que ahora le dedicaba aquella mujer, pero lo cierto es que aun sin tener todas las pruebas en contra el hecho de que estuviera haciendo aquella pieza y más aun no dejara de pensar en aquel demonio de ojos mercurio y ardientes cabellos como fuego era más que suficiente para dejar todo su corazón en evidencia. - Yo… Pues vera…

\- Shhh… - Con delicadeza aquella fémina acalló sus palabras tras posar con delicadeza su dedos índice en los labios de aquel pequeño en clara señal de que no era necesario que explicara todo aquello, pues incluso ella había pasado por lo mismo y lo comprendía con solo ver aquella expresiones tan inocentes que le era imposible disimular. - Guarda eso para cuando estés con esa persona especial, y mejor apresúrate puede que ya la hayas hecho esperar mucho por tu respuesta. - Dijo como un pequeño juego mientras le guiñaba uno de aquellos bellos ojos azules.

\- ¡Gracias Irina-Sensei! - Las palabras de aquella mujer retumbaron una y mis veces más en su cabeza mientras tomaba todas sus cosas y las guardaba en su bolso ya dispuesto a irse a "casa", aunque en realidad quería ver con desesperación a aquel joven demonio. Por lo que no tardó mucho en marcar su número y rogar porque pronto le respondiera.

Por su parte la mujer aprovecho el silencio de la habitación y comenzó a tocar una suave tonada la cual parecía una canción de cuna, sin embargo no tardó en ser interrumpida por su superior y actual esposo que toco la puerta o más bien el marco de la misma en in intento por llamar su atención con delicadeza al tiempo que se adentraba a aquel salón con cierta curiosidad sobre su esposa, aunque claro que esta no era muy notoria. No tardó mucho en posarse a su lado y ver como aquellas manos se paseaban por las teclas de aquel instrumento generando ese sonido tan melifluo.

\- ¿Y bien…?- Fue lo único que pudo preguntar aquel hombre en su aura sería y al mismo tiempo preocupada mientras se tomaba un momento para acomodar sus cabellos oscuros hacía atrás y volver a dirigir su vista a aquella hermosa acompañante.

\- Al parecer Nagisa-kun estaba enamorado. - Explicó esta de a poco mientras separaba sus delicados dedos de las teclas y se estiraba con cierta pereza mientras bostezaba. - Lo encontré mientras componía una pieza, pero… Estaba tan llena de amor y deseo, había mucho anhelo en ella, como si desesperara con estar con esa persona. - Termino por decir aquello al tiempo que dirigía su mirada a su amado.

Escuchar semejante noticia para aquel hombre de piel tostada definitivamente se trababa una total sorpresa, había muy bien que algunos de sus estudiantes ya pasaban por esa "etapa" si es que así se podía llamar, pero le costaba imaginarse al tierno Nagisa Shiota completamente ahogado y confundido por los sentimientos y emociones en los que estaba sumergido aquel océano que correspondía al primer amor.

– Estará bien, Nagisa es muy confiable y maduro para su edad, confió plenamente en que sabrá qué hacer cuando llegue el momento. - Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, solo para luego sentir como ahora su compañera buscaba algo de acomodo en su hombro durante un momento, a lo que acaricio sus dorados cabellos con la mayor delicadeza posible.

\- Si dices cosas como esas solo me harás confiar mucho más en que serás un gran padre, Tadaomi.- La dama poso una de sus manos en su vientre dejando una leve caricia sobre el mismo, sin embargo no fue hasta ver aquel gesto acompañado con aquellas palabras y una sonrisa radiante de aquella rubia que aquel hombre se dio cuenta de mensaje oculto que yacía en los tiernos gestos ajenos. Solo pudo abrazarla dejando un beso en su frente, - "Gracias". – Fue lo único que salió de sus labios al estar completamente feliz por aquella noticia que cambiaría su vida.

 _ **Dos meses después - Galería Iris / Salón de Exposiciones.**_

Miles de cuadros, fotografías y esculturas yacían ahora colgados y colocados en repisas y mesitas para ser expuestos en el salón cuyas luces blancas eran perfectas para iluminar todas y cada una de las piezas dándoles el protagonismo que se merecían sin importar que tan grandes o pequeñas fueran. Entre los artistas no se encontraba ni nada más ni nada menos que aquel demonio que terminaba de colgar unos cuadros antes de ubicar su pieza final de aquella exposición, la cual se trataba de una pequeña escultura que poso encima de un pilar de mármol sin descubrirla de su manta todavía.

Todo pasaba con gran tranquilidad, los artistas e invitados comían y bebían en medio de gratas conversaciones haciendo de ese evento algo divino de experimentar, aunque la atención de Karma realmente estaba enfocada en otra cosa, o más bien un par de cosas ya que sabía que cierto invitado especial estaría presente en aquella exhibición, ya era hora de hacer pagar al famoso _**"Dios de la Muerte"**_ portodo lo que le había hecho en un pasado. Y la otra era despojarse de aquella responsabilidad lo más rápido posible para poder regresar al lado de aquel pequeño azulejo que adoraba, pues esa noche estaba dispuesto a apostar todo o nada, incluso su propia vida en una propuesta que rogaba porque fuera aceptada.

La colección que aquel pelirrojo ahora mostraba al mundo tenía el título de _**"Crisantemo Azul",**_ muchos al ver la exhibición no entendían el porqué de aquel nombre tan peculiar: Según el idioma de las flores el crisantemo azul significaba _**"El amor se acabó y el dolor provocado por la ruptura está superado"**_ , cualquiera que supiera eso y vieras las obras estaría claramente confundido, pues en todas y cada una de ellas solo podía apreciarse un amor apasionado hacía aquel modelo que estaba retratado en todas y cada una.

\- Nuruhuhuhuhu, veo que has regresado al mundo del arte, Karma Akabane-kun. - Bingo. Esa era la única voz que aquel demonio deseaba escuchar en todo aquel lugar, por lo que sin darle lugar a las dudas dejo de acomodar su lugar y fue a encarar a aquel que había destruido su mando tanto tiempo atrás y aun así se lo agradecía completamente.

\- Veo que al final te dignas a aparecer, Koro-Sensei. - Bingo. Por fin la persona que más había estado esperando se había pecho presente sin necesidad de una gran bienvenida con bombos y platillos que lo anunciara. No sabía que diría aquel hombre de azabaches cabellos que estaban desacomodados en un extraño gorro que parecía de detective, el cual no combinaba precisamente con el traje negro que ahora llevaba, sin embargo siempre había sido extraño así que le resto atención de aquellos detalles.

\- Y bien, intentaras destruir mi carrera de nuevo. - Una mirada desafiante se fijó en aquel desconocido que había arruinado ya la vida artística de muchos, incluyendo su enemigo Gakushu Asano, quien parecía completamente frustrado por alguna razón. Al principio de todo parecía estar como siempre, con sus ínfulas de superioridad y más que dispuesto a tomar al toro por los cuernos para ganar a toda costa, pero desde que comenzó a ordenar todo su espacio todo aquello se esfumo por alguna extraña razón que no llegaba a imaginarse.

\- En lo absoluto, Karma-kun. - Comenzó a hablar este con su típica aura relajada mientras agitaba un poco el vino contenido en una copa antes de dar un largo sorbo y degustarlo a placer, al tiempo que se acercaba para contemplar con gran detalle cada una de las obras que yacían expuestas frente a él. – Estas son muy diferentes en su totalidad, desde sus técnicas, presencia y esencia. - Explico con una calma total que parecía adsorber la fiereza del demonio, haciéndolo bajar la calma de a poco. - Dicen que en un salón solo 10 de cada 100 pueden llamar tanto la atención que el espectador siente la necesidad preguntar por su historia y creo que estas de aquí cuentan muy bien la suya sin necesidad de preguntar.

Otro sorbo largo paso por los labios ajenos haciendo que aquel vino tinto humedeciera sus labios logrando así acercarse a la última obra que aún estaba cubierta. - ¿Puedo? - Fue lo único que pregunto antes de volver a enfocar su vista en aquel artista. Karma solo asintió con calma y se posó del otro de aquel pilar de mármol, lo cierto es que quería ver con gran detalle la expresión que tenía aquel hombre sobre su pieza final, pero deseaba volver a ver aquella obra que tanto tiempo le había tomado realizar.

Uno, dos, tres, por fin las manos de aquel crítico se posaron en la final tela que cubría aquella composición: En ella se encontraba una escultura de aquel pequeño azulejo, un precioso desnudo impactante en su totalidad, aunque claro que no mostraba más de la cuenta pues era algo que el pelirrojo no iba a permitirse jamás. Yacía sentado a la orilla de lo que parecía un arroyo, sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas, una delicada tela cubriendo sus piernas, y algunas flores envolviendo su silueta, la espalda arqueada y un delicado rostro con la mirada fija en lo que bien sería el horizonte.

\- Y con esto, puedo leer ya el final de esta historia.- Aquella risa tan característica volvió a emanar de la boca del azabache quien esta vez se alejó un poco para poder apreciar mejor todas las obras de aquel espacio y con una mano invitar al demonio a posarse a su lado. - ¿Conoces al modelo no? – Pregunto por fin esperando una respuesta de parte del menor, a lo cual solo recibió un asentir de su cabeza en señal de que si era una persona conocida. - Karma-kun… Por fin puedo decir que encontraste el no solo el centro de tu arte sino de tu mundo, todas y cada una de las creaciones tienes parte de tu alma y corazón, gritan completamente cada sentimientos que tenías al elaborarlas, miedos, cariño, obsesión. Incertidumbre, tristeza, esperanza, y claro está el amor, estás enamorado de esta persona.

Aquello fue un golpe de realidad para aquel demonio que se volvió de una forma violenta hacía su acompañante sin poder articular palabra pues era mucha más su impresión que cualquier otra cosa al punto de que por primera vez en años un rubor carmín se apodero de sus mejillas, haciéndolo bajar la cabeza dejando en claro que de que no sabía muy bien que hacer en esos momento, pues ahora muchas cosas que carecían se sentido comenzaban a encontrarlo y todas terminaban y comenzaban con aquel azulejo. Iba a declararle la guerra a aquel hombre cuando de la nada su celular comenzó a vibrar y tras desbloquear la pantalla vio que se trataba justamente de la persona que más deseaba ver.

\- Hola Nagisa-chan, ¿Estas bien? - Trataba de actuar con naturalidad cuando lo cierto era que su corazón estaba tan desbocado que a duras penas y podía hablar al sentirlo palpitar prácticamente en su garganta, al tiempo que sus venas ardían con la sangre que ahora fluía a través de ellas con más rapidez.

\- Y-yo… ¡Necesito verte, es urgente! ¿Dónde estás? - La voz agitada del azulejo decía que ahora estaba en una situación apresurada, y el Demonio no lo iba a dejar esperando todo el día más cuando el sentía exactamente lo mismo al respecto.

\- Espérame en el café donde nos conocimos, terminare y voy de inmediato, intentare no tardar. - Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios y al mismo tiempo se reprendía por haber estado tan ciego todo ese tiempo que había estado juntos. Acaso era un par de niños que no sabían lo que sentían, pues al parecer no eran y aquello se trataba de algo que aquel pelirrojo que quería dejar pasar nuevamente.

Comenzó a guardar y acomodar todas y cada una de sus obras en sus respectivas cajas y lugares no podía soportar ni un momento mal en ese lugar, ahora mismo tenía que estar con aquel que amaba. Escucho como sus amigos se acercaban preguntando qué había pasado, y porque tenía tanta prisa pues ahora es que faltaba tiempo para las premiaciones, sin embargo eso ahora era que menos le importaba a Karma quien le pidió el favor a Nakamura que se encargara de todo pues él tenía una "emergencia" que tenía que atender- Sin dudarlo y darle tantas vueltas al asunto la chica acepto pero a diferencia de lo que él deseaba ella se encargaría de que de que sus trabajos si fueran apreciados, por los que los devolvió a su lugar y se encargó de todo.

\- Nakamura, ¿Qué le paso a karma? Parece un alma que lleva el demonio. - Pregunto cierto joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos como la miel que se acercó a la rubia quien acomodaba todo en su lugar y dejaba que todos vieran la exposición de su mejor amigo.

– Isogai, bueno digamos que esta vez los asuntos del corazón son más importantes. - El contrario se quedó pensativo un momento sin saber muy bien a que se refería su compañera. - Por eso este título, has superado algo que adorabas y te hizo daño por algo que de verdad amas y te da vida, ¿No, Karma-kun? - Expreso esta con un leve susurro para sí misma terminando de acomodar todo para poder descansar y esperar la premiación.

Tal y como había dicho Isogai, Karma había salido de aquella galería como alma que lleva el demonio, bajo las escaleras de la galería hasta la puerta y al llegar a la acera se acomodó en una de las paradas de autobús, para su suerte un taxi iba de paso y no dudo en tomarlo, el tiempo ahora era vital y no quería perder ningún momento, menos al tratarse de Nagisa.

 _ **N/A**_

 _Buenas! Tenía tiempo sin escribir y un gran bloqueo a causa de la clases, trabajos, problemas y demás, pero por fin después de tiempo podre seguir con esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado y me acompañen hasta el final, gracias pro su paciencia y no se olviden de los reviews y compartir, se les quiere, kissy. PD: La canción para este fic es Love is Here de Traecy Chattaway. Disfruten!_


	6. Young and Beautiful

**_Young and beautiful_**

 ** _"Young and Beautiful_** **"**

Escuchar a aquel demonio del otro lado de la línea fue algo que alivio todos y cada uno de los nervios de aquel azulejo que comenzó a disminuir la velocidad de sus pasos conforme la conversación iba avanzando. No podía creer que había interrumpido a Karma y mucho más que se había olvidado de que justamente ese día tenía un evento que el mismo había catalogado como "Importante", ahora tendría que pensar en una forma de pedir disculpas pero ahora mismo solo quería poder verlo y decirle lo que sentía en realidad. Pues ya había sido mucha la espera.

Para su suerte no tardo más de 20 minutos caminando para encontrarse en la verada donde estaba aquel café donde lo había llevado el pelirrojo luego de aquel incidente con unos matones, claro que en esos momentos pensaba que era una chica, pero ahora ese hecho parecía ser completamente irrelevante gracias a la relación que tenían, además de que para ser simples "amigos" se habían tocado más, aunque sin llegar a la susodicha segunda base. Sin embargo más de una ocasión se prestó la situación para llegar a un buen Home Run, pero ninguno se vio en la necedad de arruinar momentos tan íntimos como los que compartían.

Unas campanillas anunciaron la llegada de un nuevo cliente y una de las Maids se encargó de darle la bienvenida a Nagisa mientras lo ubicaba en una de las mesas y así mismo dejarle uno de los menús para que eligiera cualquier cosa de su preferencia. En otros momentos seguramente habría esperado a Karma para ordenar, pero en esos momentos solo buscaba algo con lo cual calmarse así que un té helado de durazno le pareció la mejor opción para comenzar con aquella espera que lentamente se había eterna al querer estar con el pelirrojo.

Luego de quince minutos más se escuchó la campanilla de la puerta y aquel demonio entró al local buscando con la mirada a cierto azulejo que se encontraba en una de las mesas junto a los ventanales, perfecto ahora tendría una oportunidad de hablar con él con más calma y decirle aquello que claramente no podía ocultar. – Nagisa-chan. - Lo llamo con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba frente a él sacándolo del mundo en que estaba metido y regresarlo a la tierra. - Tengo algo importante que decirte. - Confeso este de una vez por todas sin darle más vueltas al asunto, pues era imposible seguir con todo aquello como si nada, y más cuando sabía que era aquello que sentía por aquel pequeño ángel que lo había salvado del infierno en que estaba viviendo.

\- Yo… Yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte Karma-kun. - Logro articular aquella frase antes de bajar su mirada un tanto apenado imaginándose la posibilidad de que se acompañante también compartiera el mismo tiempo que él deseaba compartir, pero sinceramente no sabía cómo iniciar. Lo que era normal al no tener ningún tipo de experiencia previa en relaciones ese simplemente era su primer amor, tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos pronto, y más cuando vio que la misma joven que lo atendió ahora le traía un batido de fresas al contrario.

\- Nagisa… - Lo llamo con una voz suave y de cierta forma aterciopelada que hizo que el pequeño se estremeciera en su lugar sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, y aun así busco posar aquel par de ojos zafiro en los de mercurio que correspondían al portador de aquella voz. – Hemos tenido poco tiempo de conocernos y aun así siento que llevamos toda la vida juntos, y el hecho de que fueras mi musa solo fue un excusa perfecta para conocerte hasta el punto en que ahora lo hago pero... - No sabía muy bien cómo seguir con aquello tampoco era la idea parecer desesperando o violento soltando todo aquello de golpe.

\- Pero… - Nagisa repitió aquella frase en clara señal de que prosiguiera y para darle apoyo poso su mano en la ajena que estaba increíblemente cálida, no obstante fue la suya la que termino envuelta en aquellas ajenas que le daban ese calor. Mientras solo podía enfocar completamente su atención a aquel que tanto adoraba. – Dime, Karma…

\- Lo que comenzó como una vaga excusa se convirtió en algo más; mi soledad era casi inexistente ya que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, disfrutaba de cosas que antes me parecía aburridas o tediosas como ir al parque y subir a los botes del lago. Mi inspiración regreso con más fuerza que antes pero iba completamente enfocada a ti, no podía dibujar nada más, y al conocer cada pequeño detalle de ti, de tu cuerpo, completamente solo me fue cautivando. - Se tomó un momento para acariciar con cuidado la mejilla de aquel pequeño frente a él limpiando una hermosa lagrima de perla que ahora caía.- Nagisa, no hay nada que ocultar, ya no hay nada que decir, simplemente, me enamore de ti…

\- Karma, Yo… Yo también, desde hace mucho, aunque me había costado verlo y ahora no tenía idea de cómo decirlo pero, cada momento a tu lado me llena de felicidad, por fin puedo estar en paz y tranquilidad sin necesidad de fingir y mostrarme tan y como soy con alguien que me ama, y que yo amo por igual. - Expreso acariciando la mano que ahora sostenía su mejilla en un intento desesperado por mantener la calma en aquel lugar de forma de no hacer una escena. - También estoy enamorado de ti Karma.

El pelirrojo vio que el menos iba a decir algo más, pero no le dio tiempo de articular palabra alguna, en solo segundos aquellos dulces labios de durazno fueron apresados por los del mayor en un beso suave y profundo que dejaba todas las piezas de aquel rompecabezas que eran sus corazones en su lugar. No fue sino hasta que s escucho como un azucarero caía que se separaron en medio de una risa tenue, como era posible que fueran "tan torpes" no lo sabían pero alfo que estaba claro era que así se adoraban. Karma procedió a limpiar las lágrimas de su compañero en suaves besos antes de separarse, busco saldar la cuenta de lo que habían consumido y así mismo regresaron al departamento del pelirrojo donde una sorpresa esperaba por el azulejo.

Salieron de aquel local con gran tranquilidad, de alguna forma para ambos fuer como si se hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima al poder confesar sus sentimientos y ver que los mismos eran correspondidos. Karma no dudo en tomar la mano de Nagisa entrelazando de a poco sus dedos, lo cierto era que no le había pedido ser su pareja en esos momentos, pero lo tomaría como una pequeña travesura antes de hacer la propuesta, más cuando podía ver el rostro ajeno completamente sonrojado.

Se tomaron su tiempo antes de ir a la parada y así tomar un bus que los dejara cerca del lugar al que correspondía el departamento de aquel demonio que desesperaba por llegar, aunque la espera se hacía completamente placentera al sentir como la cabeza del contrario ahora reposaba en su hombro buscando algo de acomodo para descansar mientras llegaban a su destino. De nuevo pasaron unos 20 minutos antes de que el bus llegara a su parada y levantándose rápido salieron del lugar, caminaron un pequeño trecho y entraron al edificio donde estaba el hogar del pelirrojo. Pasaron por el lobby, y todos los protocolos de seguridad antes de que la puerta de abriera por fin dejando entrar a Karma quien la mantuvo abierta cual caballero para que Nagisa pudiera pasar.

No hubo alguna broma pesada con respecto a su apariencia cuando el mayor hizo aquello, lo cual desconcertó completamente al menor que haciéndolo desconfiar un poco de todo aquello pues había mucha "Calma" con respecto a su acompañante, sin embargo el pensamiento tuvo su respuesta cuando en una mesa de la sala se encontró con un hermoso presente que no se habría imaginado en miles de años. Quizás se traba del regalo más cliché del mundo; un oso de peluche que sostenía un corazón, y un pequeño arreglo de flores en el cual se veía claramente una tarjeta que sobresalía de los mismos.

El demonio dejo que la curiosidad de aquel ángel se apoderara de él y buscara las respuestas en aquel obsequio, por su parte el menor comenzó a detallar aquello y tomo la tarjeta que estaba sumergida en los pétalos de aquellas flores. No esperaba un poema o algo así, sin embargo lo que se encontró escrito en puño y letra de aquel joven junto a él lo dejo anonadado un momento y dejando todo en lugar corrió hacía el solo para abrazarlo con gran fuerza y devoción, a lo que el más alto correspondió esta vez dejando un beso en sus tersos labios.

La tarjeta cayo de las pequeñas manos del menos y en ella se pudo leer; "Vivamos juntos ahora y siempre, Nagisa", quizás aquellos no era tan personal, o decía todos los sentimientos que sentía aquel demonio que ahora devoraba a placer los labios de aquel angelito, pero aun así no había que ser un genio para saber que pensaba o sentía el contrario, más cuando lo demostraba a cada momentos y de las formas que solo él podía lograr haciendo estremecer cada parte de su ser.

Con cuidado el demonio fue aumentando la intensidad de cada beso: exploraba y degustaba cada centímetro de sus labios de cereza y aquella cavidad bucal que resultaba tan dulce y cálida. Sus manos buscaron apresar sus caderas bajando a sus glúteos y de la misma forma a sus muslos de manera de poder alzarlo, sintiendo como sus piernas tan delgadas ahora se envolvían en su cadera al mismo tiempo que sus brazos tan finos alrededor de su cuello. Imposible que el pelirrojo no pudiera excitarse más cuando podía ver cada expresión de aquel pequeño ángel que ahora estaba sumergiéndose en aquel mar de placer junto a él.

Despacio se encamino a su habitación y con suma delicadeza deposito aquel pequeño y delgado cuerpo en su lecho; no tardo en volver a aprisionar sus labios y de a poco ir despojando al menor de cada prenda de su ropa entre besos y caricias que dejaban en marca en aquella piel de porcelana que ahora le pertenecía. Aunque tampoco el menor de quedaba atrás de ninguna forma pues como podía con manos temblorosas se encargaba de quitar la ropa del contrario para dejarlo de la misma forma que él, completamente expuesto.

Cada prenda quedo apartada y tirada en alguna parte de aquel piso dejando que las pieles de aquellos amantes fueran su único abrigo; Karma procedió de dejar un camino de besos en el cuello de Nagisa, lentamente bajando a su clavícula y llegando por fin a aquellos botones que para el parecían un par de fresas sumergidas en crema que lo incitaban a devorarlas sin piedad alguna.

-Kar-Karma, espe… ¡Ahhh! - Aquella suplica no fue escuchada, para aquel azulejo iban un poco rápido, sin embargo al sentir aquellas atenciones de la boca ajena en su cuerpo lo hizo mandar todo al mismo infierno, definitivamente ese chico era un demonio. Sus gemidos seguían escuchándose en la habitación como un eco divino hecho una melodía que solo el pelirrojo podía de disfrutar.

Hizo que la espalda del menos se arqueara al abrazarlo y azar un poco su cuerpo para tener un mejor acceso a sus botones a los cuales les brindo toda su atención; lamida alrededor de sus aureolas para tornar erectos aquellos lindos pezones que mordió y chupo con desesperación no se detuvo hasta dejarlos completamente erectos y brillantes a causa de su misma saliva que los cubría. Con cuidado siguió bajando (pecho, abdomen, vientre) se detuvo un momento un momento dejando marcas y más besos en su vientre, pero no se quedaría allí, debía seguir avanzando más y más y escuchar de nuevo aquellos gemidos y jadeos que lo enloquecían. Dedico su mirada a su amante quien estaba completamente a su merced; ojos cristalinos y llorosos, mejillas ardientes en rubor carmín, labios jadeantes en los cuales un hilo de saliva salía, sus cabellos esparcidos en toda su almohada y su piel, aquella hermosa piel se porcelana yacía erizada y llena de sus marcas.

– Karma… - - Exquisito, aquel gemido que contenía si nombre fue lo único que necesito para romper el poco autocontrol que tenía. Aun cuando intento mantener la calma parecía imposible, comenzó a masturbar con devoción y esmero el miembro del menor que ahora se retorcía debajo de él, al principio con su mano dándole una serie de caricias y juegos que hicieron que se humedeciera completamente, pronto tu boca tomo su lugar degustando toda la esencia que ahora salía del cuerpo ajeno.

El demonio pudo sentir como unas pequeñas menos ahora se hundían en sus hebras acariciándolas y jalándolas a causa de placer que ahora corrompía aquel cuerpo angelical con un sinfín de sensaciones y emociones que sabía nunca había sentido. De a poco se posiciono entre las piernas ajena y busco enlazar su mano con la de su amado antes de tomar sus labios y así comenzar a entrar, no paso mucho cuando escucho un chillido ahogado en sus labios, sabía que la primera vez era dolorosa en todo sentido por lo que abrazo a su pequeño y froto un poco su nariz con la ajena antes de posar su frente en la ajena.

– Nagisa, te amo… - Susurro de forma entrecortada sintiendo como aquellas paredes ahora apresaban su miembro.- Comenzare a moverme…- Fue lo único que dijo antes se ver cómo el contrario asentía y aferrándose a él en un abrazo se movió junto a él en un vaivén de caderas que acompañaba perfectamente las estocadas del mayor, las cuales se convertían en embestidas de placer y pasión.

\- También te amo, Karma… - Aquella confesión llego junto a miles de gemidos, jadeos e incluso gritos que eran la perdición musical para aquel demonio que sentía como lentamente todo llegaba a su final. Era algo natural pues era la primera vez de ambos. Tres embestidas, y dos últimas estocadas fueron más que suficientes para que para que la semilla del demonio quedara completamente impregnada en el vientre del ángel, haciendo que ambos cayeras completamente exhaustos, y abrazados en su lecho.

 ** _Un par de horas más tarde…_**

Los ojos de Nagisa se abrieron de a poco descubriendo a Karma quien parecía estar haciendo un dibujo en un Notebook, la curiosidad lo invadió un momento pero antes de que pudiera decir algo o si quiera tocar al mayor escucho su voz interrumpiéndolo u haciendo que le dedicara completamente su atención.

– Nagisa, voy a dejar el mundo del arte.- Aquello era una noticia fuerte para el pequeño y estaba dispuesto a preguntar é porque pero una vez más el mayor se le adelanto y dejando el cuaderno y lápiz a un lado lo abrazo con fuerza. – Le prometí a mi abuela que jamás dejaría de pintar y así lo hare, pero ya no será para grandes exposiciones como las que he tenido, solo será para mí ya que lo único que deseo pintar en tu hermoso rostro. - Dejo un beso en su frente antes de sentir como el menor se escondía en su pecho.

\- Karma, ¿Que harás cuando ya no sea tan joven y hermoso?- Pregunto con gran curiosidad tras escuchar aquello, realmente no le molestaba aquello sabía que el contrario ahora vería por su futuro y el siendo profesor y el contrario burócrata como querían tendrían una vida plena y tranquila sin que les faltara nada. Pero aun así a veces podía más su curiosidad infantil que lo llevaba a saber la respuesta.

\- ¿Bromeas verdad? - Una leve risa salió de los labios del mayor mientras acariciaba aquellos largos cabellos azules que tanto le encantaban.- Aun pasando miles de años, y no seas tan joven como ahora siempre serás hermoso para mí, tonto Nagisa.

\- Karma idiota.- Correspondió aquellos sentimientos dándole un dulce beso a su amado, sin poder evitar sonreír al escuchar aquella respuestas de parte de su amado, por una parte tenía razón, no siempre se podía ser joven y hermoso, pero la belleza a la que se refería el mayor era la belleza inesperada que se encontraba en lo más profundo de la esencia de cada persona; tras amar con todo el corazón, entregarse en cuerpo y alma desviviéndose cada día por esa persona amada. Artista, modelo, pintura, escultura, músico, instrumento, partitura, melodía, todo, simplemente todo solo era caminos que se enlazaban al cuerpo que descubría en ellos nuevos sentimientos que quedan plasmados en cada pieza por la eternidad.

 _ **Fin**_

 ** _N/A_**

 _Buenas! Ya con esto doy por finalizado este hermoso fic, gracias por acompañarme y ser pacientes con las actualizaciones que desgraciadamente no pudieron ser mas frecuentes, espero que todo haya sido de su agrado y pasen por mis demás historias y las que vendrán a futuro. Gracias a todos! Kissy!_


End file.
